


Bread and Butler

by oobijor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I didn't mean to hurt winkdeep, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Smut, actually a Jihoon harem-ish, butler!Jihoon, butler!au, deepwhi inserted, fluff-ish, heir!Daniel, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Jihoon can’t say he’s happy with this job but he can’t say he hates it, too. It’s a family business. Families of butlers pass down the job and responsibilities through the generations. They are bound to serve families and nothing can change that even if Jihoon wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh right. Before proceeding let me just explain why it's tag as Rape/Non-Con:
> 
> I have one scene not particularly at this scene though where there will be an attempt of non-con. If you're uncomfortable please do not proceed. Though it's just an attempt, there are people who might feel uncomfortable so my warning still applies.
> 
> I've heard of that problem for wrong characterizations of Jihoon before but believe me, I'm not going in to that route. (I already have my chapters outlined) I don't like portraying my characters weak too. But yeah, please proceed with caution...
> 
> To that person who pointed it out, thank you!
> 
> 잘 부탁드립니다...

Jihoon sighs as he looks at all his stuff on his bed. He hasn’t started packing yet and it’s already tiring him. He will be moving to another household Mrs. Bae endorsed him in to since the family is moving to Italy for a year for Mr. Bae’s work.

He can’t say he’s not sad; he’s grown fond of this family in a short time. They never really thought of him as just a mere butler but a family member as well. Of course, the code is bound to be abided. They told him he can wear normal clothes and they wouldn’t really mind. Butlers have uniforms to wear and should be worn at all times. They always invite him to have meal with them on the same table but Jihoon politely rejects as it is against the butlers’ code. Butlers are supposed to tend to their masters need every time even when having their meal.

Jihoon can’t say he’s happy with this job but he can’t say he hates it, too. It’s a family business. Families of butlers pass down the job and responsibilities through the generations. They are bound to serve families and nothing can change that even if Jihoon wanted to.

Knock. Knock.

The door was already half opened when Jihoon looked who it was.

“Hyung, can I come in?”

“Of course, young master.” It was Bae Jinyoung. The only son of the Bae family.

Jihoon immediately fixes the uniform he’s wearing and stood straight, hands on his side.

“I told you can just call me by my name when we’re alone.”

Jihoon did promise that to the younger but it was only because he insisted and said he will hate him if he doesn’t comply. Hating by the family or even by one member means you’re not doing your job well and that’s bad for Jihoon especially if his father hears about it.

“Sorry, Jinyoung.”

He saw Jinyoung eyes at the stack of clothes still lying on his bed.

“I see you haven’t start packing.”

“Yes, but I will finish them all tonight so I can leave first thing in the morning.”

“Hyung…I told you, you can just come with us. It’s just one year.”

Jinyoung is sweet, really sweet if Jihoon would say. He got Jihoon gifts which Jihoon had to turn down of course, but Jinyoung would snuck them in to his room or in Jihoon’s stuff. He would tell Jihoon all of his worries and others stories which he would enjoy most of the time.

Jihoon knows Jinyoung likes him more than just a butler. The younger was not very subtle about it but he couldn’t return his feelings. Even if he has, Jihoon needs to forget all about it. Children of wealthy families are meant to be wed to the children of other wealthy families, not to some mere servant.

Jihoon would love to go with them but he doesn’t know Italian or any of the country’s culture and it would just hinder them. His father wouldn’t agree either so he has to stay.

“You know I can’t, Jinyoung. I’m really sorry.”

JIhoon went back and arrange his stuff so he can at least offer a seat to his master. He then felt arms wrapping around his waist and the warmth of a body against his back.

“Hyung, I promise. I promise I’ll be back and we’ll be together again.”

He knows Jinyoung meant it but who is he to expect such things from the boy? He already knows what to say…

“Of course you would, Jinyoung-ah.”

He turned around and wrapped the younger around his arms patting his back to comfort him.

 

 

 

 

Morning came and Jihoon barely slept. Thoughts of doing better on the next household came flowing and took all of his energy. The Bae family is only his second household. The first one was during his training with his father.

“We really wish you could’ve come with us, Jihoon. Jinyoung would be so lonely.” Mrs. Bae says as they send him off on the house’s doorstep.

“I wish the same, Madam but young master will do just great in Italy. He’s very good at making friends.”

“You’re really kind, Jihoon. You know we could at least give you a ride to your new home.”

“Thank you, Sir but I can really handle it from here. I don’t want to cause you any troubles.”

Mr. and Mrs. Bae just smiled in return. He may be imagining things but he somehow saw worry in their eyes.

“I’m really sorry I won’t be able to help you to the airport but I should be going…”

He bowed a deep one to mark his farewell.

“…thank you for everything and have a safe flight.”

“Take care, Jihoon.”

Jinyoung wasn’t there and he expected it. They told him he was still sleeping but he knows he isn’t. Jihoon thought it’s probably for the best. The least he could do is spare heartbreak on the younger…

 

…and himself.

 

 

 

Jihoon arrived at the location he received and stopped at the gate of what seems to be a mansion. The house of Baes was huge enough to fit two families in it but this was different. If he couldn’t sleep last night thinking of what family’s he gonna serve next, the current sight didn’t help.

One good thing about everything right now is he’s gonna be with someone he knows: Hwang Minhyun.

From the Hwang family of butlers, Minhyun is someone who’d Jihoon had spent his training days with. Actually, it’s more than that. Second to his father, Hwang Minhyun is someone Jihoon admired and looked up to. Back then when they were younger, Minhyun would take care of him and help him through the lessons. That attracted Jihoon and from then on, he would follow his hyung everywhere like a dog.

When they grew older, Jihoon was sure of his feelings to the elder and thought of confessing but even before he do, Minhyun was sent to fulfill his duties to a wealthy family that needed their service.

But now he has a chance and he’ll make sure to really do it this time. Slowly, but surely.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon rang the doorbell and a communication came in from a small speaker that was outside.

“Jihoon?”

“Yes, hyung! I’m here!” Jihoon might’ve sounded a little too excited at the voice.

“I can’t believe it’s really you! Wait, I’ll have the guards escort you in. I’ll be waiting at the front door.”

“Okay.”

Then the communication was cut followed by the opening of the gates. Two tall men waiting on the other side.

“Mr. Park Jihoon?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be escorting you inside.”

“Thank you. By the way, just call me Jihoon. I’m just a butler here.”

“My apologies but we address the butlers formally too.”

“Oh I’d really like it if you don’t…errr.”

“Donghan. Kim Donghan.” Then the tall guy bowed for introduction.

“Lai Guanlin, sir.” The other tall guy then spoke then bowed.

“Nice to meet the both of you…” Jihoon then bowed.

“…we’ll be working together from now on. And if you’re also taking orders from butlers, I am requesting both of you to call me ‘Jihoon’ not ‘sir’ or anything formal.”

“Y-yes, Jihoon.” Donghan who was having a red on his face.

Jihoon knows the guards are just following orders but for them to think highly of butlers, he just thought it’s kind of off. Guards and Butlers are all servants serving the house. He believes there’s not much difference in between so he’d like to keep it that way amongst them. He’s not interested in ranks or anything of the same.

 

 

 

 

They’ve reach the front door, a really big door. Jihoon is now dying of curiosity of who really lives in this place.

_Is it the president of Korea? Royal Family?_

All of his thoughts washed away when he saw a familiar figure standing at the entrance. All of a sudden, Jihoon doesn’t care if the dirtiest gang in Korea lives here as long as he’ll be with Minhyun.

“Hyung!”

“Jihoonie—Ooomf!”

Jihoon ran and crashed his body to the elder as soon as they greeted each other.

“Okay that was very surprising.” Minhyun said while Jihoon was still clutched to the other’s body.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I just really missed you.”

“Me too, kid. Wow look at you! You’re really grown up!”

Jihoon was proud of the compliment. He thinks it’s definitely appropriate because Minhyun finally stop looking at him as a kid.

“You look better yourself, hyung! Looks like this family is taking care of you more than you taking care of them.”

Jihoon says that but thinks Minhyun is still as gorgeous as ever. Those fox like eyes, his tall and well-built body. Jihoon swears that it was a very long time when they last met but he could still fawn all over him over again and he wouldn’t get tired.

“Well you could say that but we’ll have time for catching up later. Let’s get you settled first. Give me that.” Minhyun said as he steals one of Jihoon’s luggage.

Awe was an understatement when Jihoon entered the house. The walls are filled with works of the greatest artists, sculptures and expensive vases are lined up along the hallways.

“Hyung, which family—“

“Kang.” Minhyun interrupted him.

“Kang Group of Companies?”

That explains the mansion. KGC basically owns pretty much everything in Korea. You name it, banks, hospitals, buildings and more. Jihoon would've never expected Minhyun was serving the Kangs and now himself. Butlers take pride in the family they serve: the higher the status, the more you’re being looked up to. Not that Jihoon cares about those kinds of things but he understands now why Minhyun was assigned in this house. He was the perfect butler.

“Yes but Jihoon, we'll do the briefing later. I need to get you in to your room. The young master is having one of his bad days and it might not be a great idea to introduce you to him today.”

Jihoon remembers one of the important lessons during his training: Never meddle with your masters' business. May it be drugs, gangs or illegal trade of weapons? A butler is always meant to serve with no questions.

“O-okay, hyung.” Minhyun ruffles Jihoon's hair as they continue to walk.

When they reached Jihoon's quarters, he could’ve sworn this can be the same size as Jinyoung's bedroom. It's more of like a hotel suite to be exact.

“Hyung are you sure we’re in the right room?”

 “Yes, this used to be the former butler's room before you.”

 “Oh really?”

“You weren’t informed that you’re replacing a butler?”

“I'm not. I was told I was being endorsed here by the previous household.”

“That's true but you were endorsed because we needed a replacement.”

“What happened to the previous one then?”

 “It's rather complicated, Jihoon. I'll tell you later. For now, take the day off and rest…”

He has heard of problematic families before. Families who tend to change their butlers every single time. Spoiled brats who always pick on their servants, parents who physically abuse them and lots more. Were the Kangs like that, too? He suddenly wished the Baes cancelled their relocation.

“…and no matter what happens, Jihoon. Don't ever, ever leave this room. At least for today. You’ll have everything you need here anyways but if you need more just give me a call. You understand?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“You'll be fine, I promise. Just not today.” Minhyun said while patting Jihoon's head.

_Just what is going on anyway?_

 

Time went by slowly in Jihoon's quarters. He's bored. He can usually just read books and time passes by without him noticing but it's different this time. He arrived this morning, finished almost 3 books and it's just afternoon so he decided to sleep and take a rest. By the time he woke up it’s already midnight.

_Shit_

He heard his stomach grumble.

“Ugh why now?”

He look at his phone and thought of calling Minhyun but it was already past midnight he’s sure everyone is having their good night sleep.

“But I’m hungry and he said I shouldn’t go out no matter what. Ugh!”

_But no one should be awake at this time except for the guards, right?_

Then he remembers Donghan and Guanlin this morning.

“The guards! Of course!” Jihoon gave himself a pat on the shoulder.

 

 

With extra caution, Jihoon opened his door making sure it’s not making any kinds of noise. He remembers his walk with Minhyun this morning and tried to retrace their steps hoping to reach the gates where the said guards are stationed.

He knew he was lost when he realized he walked in to what seems to be a garden.

“Think about it, Daniel.”

He realized there were two figures sitting on chairs, talking. Normally, he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on anyone’s conversation. But Jihoon saw the gate he was looking for right behind the garden and he couldn’t leave.

 _Damn, why did it have to be here?_ Jihoon thinks as he starts looking for any alternate route he could use without being seen while hiding behind a bush.

“I told you I’m not doing it, hyung!”

“And disobey father’s orders?”

The two continued while Jihoon is still looking for a safe pass.

“I’m not marrying someone I barely know, hyung. You, of all people should know that.”

 _Huh arranged marriage._ Jihoon thinks.

He has seen a lot this drama before. You can think this only happens in drama series on TV but they really take place in real life especially in the rich people’s world.

“I understand, that’s why I want you to think about this. I don’t want you to end up like me.”

There was silence. Jihoon looked up to see if the people left so he can sneak up to the mansion gate only to see a tall guy now hovering over him. Jihoon dropped on his bottom out of shock.

“And who might you be? And why are you hiding?”

“Forgive me, I was looking for an exit—“

“You were eavesdropping…”

Jihoon stood up and got a better look of the person he was talking to. He’s used to good looking sons of wealthy families. It shouldn’t come as a shock to him when he sees another godly visual such as this one but Jihoon was mesmerized.

“N-no, I wasn’t. I swear! I just need to get over there and didn’t want to interrupt both of you.”

“You haven’t answered my question. Who are you?”

“I’m Park Jihoon. I’m a servant of this house.”

“My house.”

“Y-yes. I’m sorry, sir.”

_Why do I have to run into one of the Kangs in the middle of the night? I should’ve just taken Minhyun hyung’s instructions!_

“I think I know all of the servants in this house and I think I haven’t seen you here, why?”

“I-I just got here this morning, master.”

“You are here in the morning and you haven’t introduced yourself to the owners of this house, did I get that right?”

“I-I was told I will be introduced to you first thing tomorrow…”

“And you are wandering the house freely?”

_Why is he being such a dick?_

“M-my apologies, sir. I have no means of disrespecting the house. I will get back to my quarters immediately.” Jihoon said and bowed at the person.

“You might as well do that and I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Park.”

_I haven’t even started and I’m already fucked!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo~~
> 
> I'm sorry nothing is really much on this chapter but this will mean greatly in the coming chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all like this. I really can't think of anything to say on the notes but see you on the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon’s eyes are still on the floor but he felt the man stood up from his seat until he saw the tip of his shoes stopped in front of him. He felt a finger touched his chin and guided his face up letting the man see his face.
> 
> “You didn’t look this beautiful last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still wondering if I should keep the Rape/Non-con tag but I'll ask you guys again when we get to that part...
> 
> You're probably tired of reading my never ending gratitude for giving my works a chance but THANK YOU!!!

“Hey don’t be nervous.”

Minhyun said to Jihoon as they stopped at the door of his new master. He’s still thinking of what happened last night. He couldn’t tell Minhyun. He couldn’t exactly say: _Hey hyung I didn’t follow what you said yesterday so I kind of bumped in to one of the Kangs and messed it up. Ha Ha!_

But being in front of this door right now tells him he should inform him of what transpired last night.

“Hyung, I need to tell you something.”

“That can wait, Jihoon. We can’t waste their time on us.”

“But—“

Then Minhyun knocks on the door.

_Shoot!_

“Young master?”

“Come in.” A voice inside the room said.

Minhyun then pulls Jihoon inside. The room looks like it’s for study or maybe an office because of how the large space it was. Expensive paintings hang on the wall, Antique bookshelves lined up on of the room’s corner and an elegant coffee table set sits in the middle with a fireplace at one side to keep the room warm. Jihoon’s eyes travel at the end of the room to see a man sitting on his desk, files stacked up on the sides.

 _How unlucky._ Jihoon thought when he saw the same man last night.

He couldn’t make out the man’s details under the darkness of last night but seeing him now, Jihoon questions himself: _Why are rich sons always have to be so good looking?_

Brown hair, sharp eyes (he has a mole under his right eye, too!) plump lips and by the way, that suit he’s wearing totally fits him.

“Minhyun.”

“Young master, I hope we aren’t disturbing you.”

“You’re not.” He was not looking at either Jihoon or Minhyun.

“I came to introduce you to our new butler, the one replacing Kenta…”

The man then turns his head up to look at Jihoon with a folder on his hand.

“…his name is—“

“Park Jihoon.” The man interrupted Minhyun.

“Y-yes. How did you…”

“I met him last night. He was wandering the gardens unnoticed and _unsupervised_.”

Jihoon lowers his head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, sir. He was my responsibility. I was careless.” Minhyun bows his head.

_Hyung why are you apologizing?_

“No it was my fault, sir. He instructed me to stay in my quarters until I was introduced to the family. I’ll take any punishment I deserve.” It was Jihoon.

“What do you think, Minhyun?”

“I’ll take responsibility, sir. He’s still new around here.”

 _Hyung…_ Jihoon glanced at the older that has his head lowered as well.

Jihoon’s eyes are still on the floor but he felt the man stood up from his seat until he saw the tip of his shoes stopped in front of him. He felt a finger touched his chin and guided his face up letting the man see his face.

“…”

“You didn’t look this beautiful last night.”

“Daniel?” Jihoon hear a new voice come in.

“What are you doing?”

“Minhyun was introducing the new butler with me, hyung.” Hand still on Jihoon’s face.

“I know what you’re doing, Daniel. Stop that and let these two do their job.”

The older man removed the other’s hand that was on Jihoon’s face and said:

“Minhyun, you can take him back to his quarters or give him a tour of the house. I need to talk to Daniel.”

“Yes, Sir Dongho. We’ll take our leave.”

Jihoon was then escorted by the older butler outside of the room back to his quarters.

 

 

 

_I hate him! He’s an asshole! I’ve never heard or even seen Minhyun hyung like that! How dare him!_

“Hyung I’m sorry. I should’ve just listened to you.”

“It’s okay, Jihoon-ah. I should’ve checked on you before I sleep.”

“I told you it's not your fault…”

“Don't pout on me like that, Jihoon. That's not nice.”

He was again, graced by that beautiful smile of Hwang Minhyun. The smile that Jihoon believes can melt his existence.

Jihoon snapped from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

“Can I come in?”

Minhyun stood up immediately as soon as the man outside revealed himself.

“Sir Dongho…” Minhyun did a bow instantly at the greeting in which Jihoon soon followed.

He's still not familiar with the man standing in front of him but by the way Minhyun addresses him, he seems to be an important presence in this house.

“Sheeesh!” The man now named Dongho hissed at Minhyun.

“I told you to just call me Dongho…”

“Y-yes, Dongho.”

Seeing the scene, Jihoon remembers Jinyoung. Minhyun must've been longer than he thought to have that kind of relationship with the other.

“I've been telling your older brother that ever since forever but he's one stubborn man. I'm Kang Dongho by the way…”

Jihoon realized Dongho was talking to him when.

“Y-yes. I'm Park Jihoon, sir.”

Dongho sighs.

“Not you, too. Are butlers really this hard-headed?”

“I'm really sorry, sir. We are just following the rules.”

“Alright, I know you are. But I hope one day I can persuade you like big Minhyun here.”

Dongho smiled at Jihoon. He's so different from Daniel, he thinks. A cold, arrogant and insensitive Daniel contrasts to a warm, gentle and caring Dongho.

“Anyway, I’m really sorry about Daniel earlier. I hope he didn't do anything to you.”

“I am fine, sir. Thank you.”

“That's good to hear. If Daniel does anything bad to you, tell me. I ought to give that boy a piece of my mind.”

Dongho stepped closed to him and ruffled his hair.

“Well, I should leave you two then. I believe Minhyun's giving you the tour of the house, right?” He was now looking at Minhyun.

“Y-yes.” Minhyun responded in a surprise as he was pulled up from his flood of thoughts.

_Why is he acting like that?_

“Alright. Really nice to meet you, Jihoon. Minhyun, I'll see you later.”

The both bowed as Dongho let himself out.

Jihoon must've been imagining things but he thought he saw Minhyun's eyes trail off Dongho’s back with worry.

 

 

They reached the kitchen and it looks like a different world to Jihoon. He saw expensive plates and utensils at Jinyoung's but he's sure the ones in here are made from different countries.

“Oh hi Minhyun! What brings you here?” a man in his apron said.

“Jisung hyung, I'm here with the new butler.”

Jihoon bowed at the introduction.

“Park Jihoon. It's nice to meet you.”

“Jisung is our head chef…”

“Minhyunieee!! My Minhyunie you came!” another voice emerged from kitchen.

“…and that is Ong Seongwu, the assistant chef oomf—” The man crashed into Minhyun.

“You are always so loud, Seongwu!”

“It's because I missed my Minhyunie!” The tall lanky man said in a - not so cute – voice while clinging to the other.

“Please, Seongwu. Minhyun was never yours.”

“That's right. I never agreed to this.”

“You will, soon!” Seongwu pouted.

Jihoon felt somehow relieved to hear that. Of course, he’s not totally surprised that someone is attracted to Minhyun. There might be others and Jihoon thinks he's losing his time. But he finds it cute of Seongwu doing that to his hyung.

“Oh wait. I take that back I'm gonna abandon you. Who's this cutie?”

“H-hey—”

Jihoon realized Seongwu was approaching him.

“P-Park J-Jihoon, sir.”

Jihoon was flustered at how Seongwu was close to him right now. The man was handsome if Jihoon will be honest. He could pass as a model and Jihoon wondered why he decided to work in a kitchen. He'd ask but he's not really that interested knowing that the guy is also interested in Minhyun.

“Seongwu, don't scare the kid.” Jisung said.

“I guess we'll be going now, Jihoon does not have all the day.” Minhyun was now pulling him out of the kitchen but Jihoon, as the polite kid that he was, still gave bow before leaving.

 

 

 

They were walking outside – after meeting a lot of maids who'd gush about Minhyun on the hallway – towards the garden. Jihoon remembered his first encounter with Daniel last night.

“That’s Woojin and Daehwi, they take care of the garden.” Minhyun was pointing at two young people by the lawn.

“They look young?”

“They are! Daehwi’s younger than you and Woojin’s your age.”

“Why work here then? Should they be in, I don’t know, school or something?”

“They’re family works for the Kangs, too.”

“Oh.”

“Hey Woojin!” Minhyun shouted.

“Oh hyung?” Woojin skipped towards the older.

“I want you to meet our new butler, Jihoon. Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon bowed but Woojin just gave him a smile.

“He’s cute, hyung. Like Kenta…”

_I’ve been hearing that name for quite some time now…_

“Nice to meet you, Woojin.”

“I think it’s really unfair how butlers are always so good looking.”

A small man appeared at the back of Woojin.

“Oh hi, Daehwi! I thought you were busy back there so I only called Woojin. This is Jihoon by the way, our new butler.”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!”

Jihoon thinks Daehwi is just a ball of sunshine. He radiates so much positive energy and he couldn’t help but feel good around him.

Jihoon smiled at him and said: “I think you look better, Daehwi.”

Daehwi gasped. “Hear that, Woojin hyung?”

“Daehwi, he’s just being polite.”

“I’m not though?”

“Don’t give him too much compliment. It goes in to his head.”

Jihoon chuckled and Daehwi made a face.

“Alright you kids, I really need to make this quick so Jihoon can start doing his work and I do mine. See you later!” Minhyun interrupted.

Jihoon waved hs goodbye at the two. At least there are people he can be comfortable with in this house, he thinks.

 

 

 

Lastly, the gate and guards. He already knew the two of the guards but seeing how they’re still walking towards the place, he’s sure Minhyun is not aware. He’d take any chances of spending time with him, which was part of the plan.

“Hi Donghan, hi Guanlin!” It was Jihoon.

“You already knew them?”

“You think I’d get inside by myself yesterday, hyung?”

“Hi Jihoon! How’s everything so far?”

“I haven’t really started doing anything yet but I’ll manage.”

“That’s good, that’s good.”

“Remember if you need any help with security, just come to us.” Donghan winks at him.

 

 

 

The tour and introductions are done but Jihoon has one more task, a difficult task at hand: Kang Daniel.

“I’m really sorry, Jihoon. I promise that I’ll let you in with Kang Daniel’s details and everything. Just bear with it for today. He’s really a nice person, believe me…”

_Yeah right._

“…but he’s been waiting for a long time now and I have other things to do. I wish we’d have more time.”

“How about lunch, then?”

“Yeah, that’ll be great. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Minhyun ruffled his hair.

“Good luck.”

 

 

 

“Come in.” The voice behind the door spoke as Jihoon knocked.

“Ah! I was wondering when you’d show up, Mr. Park.”

“My apologies for the delay, sir.”

_More like, I actually didn’t want to show up really!_

“Well then, since you’re gonna be serving me, I’d like to tell you two rules: One, you will only take orders from me…”

_He must’ve had a screw loose in his head? Only take orders from him? I work for the Kangs not work for Kang Daniel. Geez! Well technically he's a Kang, but still!_

“B-but, sir…”

“Okay, let me make that more specific. You only listen to me when I’m here. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Second, do not make me angry.”

Jihoon felt a chill went up through his spine. Truly, Kang Daniel is one messed up human being but he never felt so scared in his life.

“So Park Jihoon. I shall officially welcome you to the House of Kang.”

_I wanna go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unconsciously ending my chapters in 2k words idk why. I'd like them longer but you guys will probably get tired from reading so I guess it's ok???? 
> 
> I'm watching Idol Room as I post this and I might get some reference hahaha I just thought of one and it's so funny in my head and this should be angst what am I even doing? Lol
> 
> Comments are always welcome and see you on the next chapter! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daniel wasn’t really like this, Jihoon. I told you he’s a really nice kid but it all started when his father appointed him as the successor of his business. He’s on his rebellious phase and I would really need your patience on him.”
> 
> Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know with angst anymore maybe I'm just a fluff man -___-

There’s not really much to do with Kang Daniel. He works silently in his office, he asks for coffee and other stuff but that was it. Jihoon thought he’d ask him to do extreme stuff like ‘run around the house for 10 laps’ or ‘bring a dead rat to me’. He was scared for nothing.

For now, at least…

His mind went back to when Minhyun had finally given him a background of Kang Daniel.

He’s the youngest son of his father, 23 years of age. Too young to take over the company, his father still make him study about the whole business. He attends board meetings at the company but when Jihoon asked if it requires him to be there by his side too, Minhyun said he’s got a secretary for that but still gave him his schedules just in case.

“Why didn’t Dongho took over the company? He’s the first son and he should have more experience than him.”

Jihoon saw Minhyun’s face changes.

“Let’s just say he had a misunderstanding with his father and caused him to take all of his rights at KGC.”

He then remembers that first night he heard Kang Daniel and who must be Kang Dongo at the gardens.

_“I’m not marrying someone I barely know, hyung. You, of all people should know that.”_

_“I understand, that’s why I want you to think about this. I don’t want you to end up like me.”_

The difficult world of the riches. Dongho must’ve refused to marry someone his father had arranged him to.

_One brave man, I see._

Jihoon looked in to the Daniel’s schedule for the week and there are days when he’s set to meet daughters of other noble families.

Minhyun must’ve caught what Jihoon was looking.

“Daniel wasn’t really like this, Jihoon. I told you he’s a really nice kid but it all started when his father appointed him as the successor of his business. He’s on his rebellious phase and I would really need your patience on him.”

_Patience_

 

 

 

Jihoon was early at the kitchen to get Daniel’s breakfast. They said he usually eat his morning meal in his study because he tends to overwork and sleep in his office but this time, he’s sleeping in at his bedroom and he’s asked to bring his meal to his room. Word also got around that the dining table is rarely occupied because the Kangs are not always around hence the request.

Jihoon was holding the tray of food and looking at Jisung with hesitation.

“What are you waiting for, Jihoon?”

“Well, any tips hyung?”

“Ah it’s your first time for his breakfast, I see. Well he doesn’t have morning fits, you don’t have to worry about that and he rarely finishes his food but make sure he eat as much as he can. After that, just bring the dishes here and follow on with your schedule. Nothing much, right?”

Jihoon did nothing but nod and proceeded to take the food upstairs. It’s really nothing much; bacon and egg, coffee and 3 slices of sandwich. He wondered if Daniel couldn’t finish this. Jihoon would go for another plate for sure.

He breathed a sigh when he reached the door.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Knock, knock. “Young master?”

Still no answer.

Of course butlers will have keys to the rooms but he hesitates if he should go in now or try more knocking for safety measures. But Jihoon thought he could be knocking all morning if he continues this so he slot the key into the hole and the lock clicks.

He should’ve been already used to the sizes of the rooms of this mansion but every time he enters a new one he’s always astonished. Daniel’s room could already be half (or maybe whole) the size of their house back in Masan.

He saw Daniel sprawled out in his king sized bed.

_At least he sleeps like a human being._

“Young master, I brought you your breakfast.”

No response. Jihoon brought the tray to his side table and proceeded waking up the older.

“Young maste—“

“What time is it?” Daniel finally responded eyes closed.

“It’s already 8 in the morning, sir.”

Daniel let out a groan and started stretching his limbs as long as he can. He looked surprised as soon as he opened his eyes and looked at Jihoon.

“Right, you’re the new butler. Totally forgot about you.”

Jihoon clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. _Patience, Jihoon._

Daniel got up and sat on the edge of his bed looking at the tray on his side table.

“I brought you your breakfast, sir.”

“Eat it.”

“S-sir?”

“I said eat it, I have a lot of servants who hate me in this house. How would I know if that food isn’t poisoned?”

_Poisoned?_

“You wouldn’t want your master dying in front of you, wouldn’t you Mr. Park?”

_Asshole! If this food is really poisoned I’d be laughing at your misery right now!_

Jihoon takes in another deep breath and muttered his mantra: _Patience, Jihoon._

He lifts up a sandwich and took a bite of it. Jihoon thinks this is one of the best sandwiches he ever tasted and he should ask for some when he comes back to Jisung. He swallowed it in and waited for something to happen. Nothing.

Daniel then takes a sandwich and stood up from his bed.

“Mmm, Jisung hyung always makes the best sandwiches...”

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide at the comment.

_What?! He knew who made all of this and he knew it wasn’t poisoned!!_

“…won’t you agree, Mr. Park?” Daniel was smirking.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Jihoon internally screamed angrily in his mind. He can feel the heat in his face and his blood boiling out of rage.

“Well then, finish all of it.”

“B-but sir! You have to eat…”

“I already took one of the sandwiches, I’ll live Mr. Park don’t worry.”

Daniel was finishing his sandwich and is heading to the bathroom with towels on his hand.

“Do you want me to prepare your bath for you, sir?”

“That won’t be necessary. When you’re done give the dishes back to the kitchen. No, wait. Have a maid do that and wait right here. You’re going with me.”

“Going where sir, if I may ask?”

“KGC.”

 

 

 

The car ride to the company was quiet. Jihoon sat at the passenger’s seat and Daniel at the back all face on his phone. When they reached the building, guards were already lined up to escort Daniel inside.

“Stay behind me, Mr. Park.” He commanded Jihoon.

All eyes were on them when they entered the building. Whispers here and there. Some are even taking pictures.

The elevator was about to close when a man quickly entered and bowed to Daniel.

“Good morning, Mr. Kang.”

“Mr. Ha, good morning.”

“The board is ready.”

“Is father joining?”

“Yes but though a call, sir.”

Jihoon noticed Daniel’s expression hardens.

“Mr. Kang, may I ask who’s with you?” Mr. Ha said while looking at Jihoon.

“He’s my new butler. He’s coming in with me during the meeting Mr. Ha. Please make the necessary arrangement.”

_Coming in with him during the meeting? What for? Minhyun hyung said he’s got a secretary for his office works!_

“S-sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but I am not briefed of any company meetings…”

“Just be there with me, Mr. Park. You don’t have to do anything.”

 

 

 

When they entered the board room, every one stood up and greeted Daniel with a bow except for one person who was shock at Jihoon’s presence. Kang Dongho. He was looking at Jihoon wide eyed and then goes to look at Daniel as if asking a question.

Daniel sat on the opposite side of Dongho. Jihoon and Mr. Ha stood at the back trying to conceal their presence. In front was screen showing a face of an older man in a suit seated on his chair.

“That’s Mr. Kang, Daniel’s father.” Mr. Ha whispered to Jihoon.

“Ah Daniel, finally!” The man on the screen spoke.

 

 

 

Jihoon didn’t pay attention to the whole meeting. It’s not that he doesn’t like to but he couldn’t understand what they were talking about. Terminologies that are way too far from his knowledge but he thought Daniel was so cool when speaks with those terms.

The meeting went smoothly and Mr. Kang dismissed the board and cut the feed immediately. As soon as everyone is out of the room except Mr. Ha (whose full name is Ha Sungwoon as they whispered introductions during the meeting), Dongho and Daniel.

“Daniel, really? Was bringing Jihoon here necessary?” It was Dongho.

“It was before, but then father decided not to show up I guess it wasn’t. What a shame.”

“Kang Daniel!!!” Dongho shouted and Jihoon flinched.

“You’re really out of your mind are you?”

“Maybe? Tell father that maybe he’ll change his mind about his inheritance.” Daniel calmly stood up and left the room. Sungwoon followed and Jihoon bowed to Dongho before leaving.

 

 

 

The drive back home was again quiet. Before leaving KGC, Daniel told Sungwoon to give him a copy of his schedules both inside and outside of work and that made Jihoon unhappy. He needs to talk this out with Minhyun.

“Mr. Park, I will be in my study and would like to be alone for now. I will call you when I need something.” Daniel said when Jihoon opened the door for him and proceeded to enter the house.

He'll finally have his time on his own after the ruckus this morning.

_What did exactly happen?_

He heard a frantic knock on his door.

“Jihoon! Jihoon open up!”

He immediately got up from his bed and opened the door when a panicking Minhyun appears.

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay? Are you hurt or something?” Minhyun was holding Jihoon by the shoulders and checks every part of of his body.

“What? Hyung, no! I'm fine what are talking about?”

“I heard what happened this morning. Are you sure you’re fine? Has Daniel said anything to you?”

“Nothing, hyung.”

“Are you sure? Jihoon you can tell me.”

“There's really nothing, hyung. What's happening?”

“That's a relief then.” Minhyun seems to calm down.

“Hyung what is it really?”

“I…it's just…” Minhyun was fidgeting.

“Hyung, what?”

Minhyun sighs finally calming down.

“Jihoon I'm really sorry but there's something you should know but I can't tell you right now.”

“And when would you tell me?”

“Soon. But not now. Okay?”

Jihoon's mind is really in a mess right now. He wants to know what's happening but he knows he can’t push Minhyun to tell him.

“Take me to lunch then!”

“Huh?”

Jihoon knows he’s being a child right now but days are passing by and the times he’s spending with Minhyun are getting lesser and lesser.

“If you’re not gonna tell me now then take me to lunch! I got stressed by this you know?”

“Haha you are so cute, Jihoon but okay.”

“Really?”

“Sure!”

 

 

 

 

Butlers don’t have always the luxury to go outside the mansion unless they’re told to. Minhyun and Jihoon ate their lunch together in the garden alone. Jihoon made sure he’s got Minhyun all to himself this time – he told Daehwi he’ll give him skin care products if he leaves.

“You still eat a lot, Jihoon?”

“I grew bigger hyung and that means I have to eat more to be healthy and grow more!”

“Jihoon-ah you’re already 20, you’re not growing any bigger.”

“Says who?” Jihoon said mouth full of rice.

“Aigoo, what a kid really!” Minhyun was pinching his cheek.

“I’m not a kid anymore hyung!”

_And you have to start looking at me like a man._

Minhyun laughs and goes back to his food.

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?”

“What is it?”

“D-do you…have…someone you like right now?”

“Jihoon I—“

“Minhyun hyung?” A voice pops up in the back.

“Yes, Guanlin?”

_Guanlin you…_

“Sir Dongho is asking for you.”

“Right. Jihoon I will have to go. We can eat lunch again together next time.”

Minhyun stood up and fixed himself. Before he started walking, he looked at Jihoon and said:

“And to answer your question, yes I have.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of moving slow with this fanfic. I always get sidetrack these days but I'll try to finish as much as chapters I can before the end of the month because I'm getting a new schedule at work and might lessen my time working on this.
> 
> Also, I really love reading your comments! I get excited when my phone beeps every time a comment is posted. Thank you again!
> 
> :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this time, Jihoon already had a lot of encounters with Daniel’s face up close but in this moment, it was different. Daniel is not in offensive, not even in defensive but in his invulnerable state. He tried to examine Daniel’s face and he realized the Kangs deserved the best genes in this country. He poked one of Daniel’s cheeks to see if he’s really sleeping.
> 
>  
> 
> “I miss you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should choose better summary next time...

 “Here.” Jisung says as he hands Jihoon the tray of Daniel’s breakfast.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“I’m not really sure what’s happening but these days he’s finally sleeping in his bedroom more than his study.”

“And is that a good thing?”

“Oh of course, Jihoon. The couch is never comfortable to sleep in.”

After the whole fiasco the other day at KGC, there hasn’t been much happening at the mansion. Daniel will give the same errands and tasks and Minhyun is still not telling him what that was all about. And this thing about Daniel finally sleeping in his bedroom adds more confusion. It might not be Jihoon’s business but he knows there’s something and it annoys him not knowing what it is.

“Mr. Kang, I brought your breakfast.” Jihoon said as he knocks on Daniel’s door.

“Come in.”

_Oh he’s already up?_

Jihoon proceeded and placed the tray on the coffee table. Daniel was reading a book on his bed covering his face.

“You probably know what I want you to do with that, right?”

Jihoon does. Every time he brings Daniel’s breakfast, the older will ask him to eat all of it and tell Jisung that it was Daniel who finished the meal. That made the chef happy of course but lying to him did not make Jihoon feel the same.

“But sir, you have to eat your breakfast.”

“And why does that matter to you, Mr. Park?”

Why it really matters to him, Jihoon thinks. Sure, he hates Daniel but not to that extent of being happy when the other starves to his death.

“You’re my employer and I’m here to serve you, aren’t I?” Jihoon answered.

“But you hate me, don’t you?”

 _How did he know? I haven’t told anybody!_ Jihoon recalls if he somehow got a slip of his tongue about his thoughts of Kang Daniel. Nothing is coming in to his mind.

“You can tell me, Mr. Park. I can make this easy for you.” Daniel brought down his book and sat right on his bed.

That means he’s gonna fire Jihoon so can leave the house.

_No! What about Minhyun hyung???_

“N-no, sir! What makes you think I hate you? I’m a butler of the Kang family and I will make sure to attend to your needs, sir!”

Jihoon was begging. The thought of being separated with Minhyun again caused him to panic.

Daniel stood up from his bed wearing his purple silk pajamas and approaches Jihoon slowly until he got very close with only inches apart from him.

Jihoon lowered his gaze thinking that he might’ve said something wrong and angered Daniel.

“Really, Mr. Park?”

“S-sir?”

“You _will_ to attend to _my_ needs?”

Daniel moved his face closer to Jihoon’s and held a finger on his chin raising the younger’s face to meet his eyes.

Jihoon felt his face heat up at the close distance and held his breath before saying:

“Y-yes, s-sir.”

Daniel smirked at Jihoon’s answer.

“I can’t believe a man can be this beautiful, Mr. Park. What should I do?”

Jihoon felt Daniel putting a pressure on his finger that was still on the younger’s chin, pulling him in. Jihoon braced himself for whatever’s gonna happen and closed his eyes.

_No!_

Knock. Knock.

“Daniel, are you here?”

Jihoon felt Daniel stopped pulling him in and opened his eyes. He sees Daniel smirking but still not breaking contact.

“You’re very lucky, Mr. Park.”

Knock. Knock.

“Yes! I’m here, give me second.” Daniel said as he finally walks away from the younger.

Jihoon exhaled the breath he was holding in and he feels like his heart is running on full speed.

“Well Mr. Park, you don’t want my brother waiting outside of my room don’t you?” Daniel sat in front of the coffee table and grabbed one of the sandwiches.

“R-right, sir.” Jihoon speeds up to open the door.

“Oh? Jihoon?”

Jihoon bowed to greet Dongho.

Dongho looks at him with confusion and goes to peek at Daniel who was still munching on his sandwich.

Jihoon heard a sigh from the older.

“You can go, Jihoon. I will have something to talk about with Daniel. We’ll call the maid to clean up later.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“One month.”

“P-pardon, sir?”

“I’m giving you one month and if you’re still calling me that, I’m kissing you Park Jihoon.”

“S-sir?!” Jihoon blushed at the comment.

“Haha! I’m just kidding! Look at you! You must really hate kissing me.”

“N-no! I-I mean... I don’t…”

“I’m just teasing you. You can go.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Jihoon bowed again and Dongho closed the door.

_What’s with these people?_

 

 

 

 

It might be a mental breakdown, Jihoon thinks. He's been spacing out the entire afternoon following what happened this morning. The image of Kang Daniel so close to his face kept appearing in his head.

_No I hate him! I should hate him! What am I doing?!_

“Jihoon hyung?”

Jihoon's thoughts were broken by the voice. He must’ve been walking unconsciously when he realized he reached the garden near the gates.

“Oh hi Guanlin.”

“What brings you here?”

“Oh uhmm…I was just taking a walk.”

“Is that so…”

Jihoon noticed the younger was avoiding his gaze.

“Guanlin, what's wrong?”

“Uhh…”

“Hey, you can tell hyung.”

“UUhmm…hyung…are you…are you free tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Y-yes. Jaehwan hyung said he's driving Mr. Kang to meet Kim Doyeon this night and I thought you wouldn’t be busy then and w-we never really had a chance to talk when you started working here. So yeah ha ha…”

 _Oh right._ Jihoon thinks when he realized he forgot to double check Daniel's schedule for today. It's one of those days he'll meet daughters of prominent families in Korea to discuss marriage. He goes back to Guanlin who was still expecting an answer for him and Jihoon thinks he doesn't have anything to do tonight.

“Sure, Guanlin!”

“Really?” The younger said smile plastered on his face.

Jihoon nodded.

“Where's Donghan though?”

“Oh he's taking the night shift.”

“I see. Well, I'll see you later then Guanlin.”

 

 

 

 

 

And Daniel did leave that night without a word. Jihoon wondered how many times he'd already done this and how many times he had rejected beautiful girls. It's not like it's his business to worry anyway.

Jihoon met Guanlin at the gates. They got permission to go out and spend the night outside. It's not very often that Jihoon goes outside of the house and wander the streets of Seoul so he was happy that Guanlin thought of doing this with him.

“Hyung, hyung! I know this chicken place in town. You have to try it!”

They did and he thought it's one of the best decisions he's ever made in his life. Of course, Jisung and Seongwu's dishes are exquisite but foods outside have their own special taste.

They did a lot of things: They tried street foods, they went to streets of Myungdong to buy stuff for their friends in the mansion and Guanlin would tell him funny stories he'd experience guarding the gates and he’d just enjoy listening.

They were walking home and Jihoon would say it's a shame but he always knew it's temporary but he sure had fun.

“How was today, hyung?”

“It's fun, Guanlin. It really is. Thank you for letting me come with you tonight.”

“Really? That's a relief but really, it's me who should be thanking you for agreeing to come with me. It's probably one of the best nights I have in Seoul.”

 Guanlin is sweet, Jihoon thinks. He reminds him of Jinyoung.

_I'm sure Jinyoung would say the same._

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was back in his room getting ready to sleep in his pajamas.

After their lunch ‘date’ the other day, Jihoon hasn’t seen Minhyun longer than a minute or two. The most he can get was a Hi or Hello from the older. Being the head butler must’ve been very tiring, Jihoon thinks. He wanted to know who is it that Minhyun was talking about when he asked if he had someone he likes at the moment.

_It could be me too, right?_

Jihoon would like to think he has a chance and there’ll be one way to know…                 

Knock! Knock!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud banging on his door.

_Who could that be? Knocking at someone’s door in the middle of the night?!_

The banging didn’t stop as Jihoon walks towards the door.

“Alright! I’m coming! Keep it down, sheesh!” He’d like to shout those words but kept it low as he can.

Jihoon opened the door and glad he made the right decision.

“M-Mr. Kang?”

“Hey you, butler.” Daniel said with no emotions on his face.

_‘Butler’? Should that offend me? Is he even trying to offend me? Patience, Jihoon._

“Y-yes? What could I do for you, sir?”

All seriousness gone when Daniel grinned and barged in to Jihoon’s room.

“S-sir! What are you doing?”

Daniel ignored Jihoon and laid on his bed like his own.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

“S-sir you can’t sleep here. You have to go to your bedroom.”

“This is _my_ bedroom. You go to your bedroom, Park Jihoon.” Daniel said and hugged one of Jihoon’s pillows.

_Ow that smell!_

“Are you drunk?”

Jihoon might’ve said that out loud and with an impolite tone. He covered his mouth with his hand realizing what he’d done and waited for Daniel to scold him… Nothing.

_He must be really drunk._

“Mr. Kang you really have to go and sleep at your bedroom.”

No movement. Jihoon thought it might be a good chance to call Minhyun and get help but he’s not _that_ desperate yet and he really doesn’t like disturbing people.

So he gave up and thought he’d just carry a drunk Daniel to his bedroom.

“Mr. Kang Let’s—“

Jihoon was pulled by the wrist as he tried to lift one of Daniel’s arms to stand him up. He crashed in to the bed and Daniel immediately wrapped his arms around Jihoon beside him.

“Hmmm so warm.” Daniel said while snuggling his head in the crook of Jihoon’s neck like a cat would do.

“D-Daniel what are you doing?” JIhoon thought he just called Daniel by his name.

There was no response and then he felt Daniel’s breathing steadied. He tried to look at his face and it was peaceful. He must’ve really fallen asleep this time, Jihoon thinks.

“Ha! I can’t believe this. You’re out there every time giving me orders with that cold attitude but you turn into a big puppy when you’re drunk.”

By this time, Jihoon already had a lot of encounters with Daniel’s face up close but in this moment, it was different. Daniel is not in offensive, not even in defensive but in his invulnerable state. He tried to examine Daniel’s face and he realized the Kangs deserved the best genes in this country. He poked one of Daniel’s cheeks to see if he’s really sleeping.

“I miss you…”

Jihoon was shocked when Daniel responded with words though his eyes are still closed.

“W-what?”

 

 

 

 

“…Kenta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's puzzles are coming together isn't it? Ha! ha! Ha!
> 
> Did I say this is kind of a Jihoon harem? Welp there's PanWink everyone!
> 
> Also, this chapter is a shorter than the previous ones because I felt like the progress between nielwink is slow... TT.TT
> 
> Tell me what you think about it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one thing that butlers are trained for, that is to ease any difficulties their employers go through. They are there to help the families they’re serving...
> 
> ...even if he has to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning before proceeding: The angst tag is there for a reason. 
> 
> Pls don't hate me too much.

Jihoon woke up late…and alone. He swears Daniel came to his room last night drunk and even slept on his bed.

_“I miss you…Kenta.”_

Daniel’s words rang in Jihoon’s ears. He knew nothing about Kenta aside from he’s the previous butler before him.

_What happened between them? And why did Daniel say he misses him? Why did he leave?_

Jihoon had a lot of questions in mind but when he checks the time, he thinks it can all wait later. Right now, getting reprimanded by Daniel is the last thing he would want.

 

 

 

Daniel did not let his presence go unnoticed as soon as he entered his study.

“I was wondering if I’m already getting a new butler when somebody else got me my breakfast, Mr. Park.”

“A-apologies, Mr. Kang. I have no excuse.”

“All good, Mr. Park. I assume you had a good rest?”

“Y-yes.”

_If you haven’t drunk barged in to my room last night I could’ve slept and woke up early you jerk!_

“Since it’s already in the afternoon, you haven’t had your lunch yet, am I right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have lunch with me then.”

“Pardon?”

“Tell Jisung hyung to prepare a lunch for two and bring it here.”

“I-I don’t…I can’t, sir.”

“Mr. Park, that’s an order.”

Jihoon clenched his fist.

_What is he up to this time?_

 

He did what he was asked to. Jisung and Seongwu gave him a worried look when he explained why Daniel had ordered them to cook for two.

“You should be hungry anyway, so it’s okay.” Seongwu said.

Jihoon went back to Daniel’s study and saw the man sleeping on his chair.

_He asked for lunch and slept on me. This is why you should just rest if you’re not feeling well after a drunk night._

Jihoon set the food on the center table and moved to pull the curtains to cover the sun that was on Daniel’s face.

“What are you doing?” Daniel spoke which startled Jihoon.

“O-oh! I-I thought you were sleeping…”

“What do you expect me to do if you keep doing things like this, Mr. Park?” Daniel said while walking towards the table.

“I don’t think I understand, sir.”

“We’re having lunch, aren’t we?”

“Oh y-yes.”

 

 

 

“You could’ve just slept, sir. You must be tired.”

“Hyung.”

“Sir?”

“Call me ‘hyung’. You’ve been here for a while now. You must’ve already noticed that I address others with their names too except you, Mr. Park.”

Jihoon realized it too just now. He calls the chef ‘Jisung hyung’ and he calls Minhyun by his name too.

“Minhyun hyung’s just really stubborn. You must’ve heard that already from my brother.”

“B-but, sir…”

“Do I have to tell you that it’s an order, Jihoon?”

Jihoon felt a tingle on his spine at the mention of his name.

“Y-yes, Daniel hyung.”

Jihoon saw Daniel smile and continue to eat his lunch.

“I’m sorry for invading your room last night. I must’ve really lost it after drinking.”

“I-it’s fine.”

“If I did anything crazy, I’m sorry and please forget it. My memory becomes hazy after drinking.”

Then he remembers Daniel’s words last night…Kenta. But Jihoon thinks it's a subject for later.

“It’s really fine. You should’ve sleep in. Look at you, being tired right now.”

“And you wouldn’t mind that?”

“Mind what?”

“If I sleep in your room?”

_You and your mouth, Park Jihoon!!_

“I-I would of course! Last night would be an exemption if you did. I-it’s just because you were drunk and you wouldn’t let me take you to your bedroom…”

“Haha!”

_What?_

“I’m just teasing you, Jihoon, ah I still need to get used to calling your name. But look at your face. Are you a tomato?”

Jihoon held his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. “No! I’m not!”

Jihoon saw what was missing in Daniel’s face all this time. Sure, Daniel would smirk sometimes, last night he grinned like a kid but this one was genuine. Even hearing Daniel’s laughter somehow made Jihoon feel lighter. He’s somehow understands why Minhyun said he’s a nice kid. As his personal butler, Jihoon felt like he’s doing a good job.

“I'm sorry that must’ve offended you.” Daniel's face gloomed.

“N-no! It's fine. I get red when I'm shy. Just continue laughing.”

“What?”

“It's just the first time I saw you laugh. You should laugh more, _hyung_.”

“Park Jihoon…”

Daniel's face drew closer and closer to his face.

“Y-yes?”

“Why should I take orders from you?”

_Yep. Still an asshole._

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“I'm just kidding. You're so cute what do I do with you, really?” Daniel says while pinching Jihoon's cheek.

“Ah! Ahhh!!”

Daniel continued eating and Jihoon massaged his cheek.

Jihoon wanted to ask what changed. The once cold Kang Daniel laughing in front of him right now. It’s weird but it’s a good kind of weird, Jihoon thinks.

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon was about to return the dishes to the kitchen. He saw Minhyun and Dongho in the hallway talking, the latter’s hand on one of Minhyun’s arms.

Jihoon must’ve been imagining things but it looked like his presence shocked the two.

“Oh hey, Jihoon!” Started Dongho who was the first to see him.

“Oh Jihoon. How long have you been standing there? Are you on your way back to the kitchens?” It was Minhyun.

“Oh y-yes! I am.” Jihoon said and bows to Dongho.

“You're really working hard. Anyway Minhyun, see me at my office later.”

Minhyun bowed to him in agreement and Dongho waved to Jihoon as he walked away.

Somehow, Jihoon felt like he interrupted something between the two.

_What's this feeling?_

“Let me help you with that.”

“No.”

Jihoon felt something bad in his stomach. He didn't mean to reject Minhyun's offer but the word just came out.

“I can take care of this myself, hyung. I'll see you later.”

Jihoon proceeded without looking back at Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon set the dishes on the sink lifelessly. Jisung was the only ome in the kitchen assuming Seongwu went out and bought ingredients to the market.

Jihoon knows Jisung has been with the Kangs for the longest time. He might’ve seen and probably knows almost everything that’s happened in the mansion and Jihoon has been itching. He can’t ask Minhyun now after what he’d witnessed down the hall.

“Hyung…”

“Mm?”

“I feel like I’ve been in this house for quite some time now and I still have questions I don’t have answer.”

“O-kay? Jihoon, what’s the matter?”

“Hyung can you promise you’ll tell me anything I want to know?”

“Jihoon, I’m—“

“Please, hyung?”

Jihoon is so tired and confused. Minhyun even told him there’s something but the older has yet to tell him. First, was when Daniel brought him to company and Dongho being angry about it. Then, there’s Kenta and now Hwang Minhyun, the one he likes, and Kang Dongho. It was nothing to Jihoon before but it has gone way too long and he needs answers.

“Jihoon, I can’t promise but I’ll try. There are things that better kept untold. I will tell you anything you want to know…if I can. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…I kept hearing names, things that I don’t understand and nobody tells me what they are. I feel stupid, I mean I work here too don’t I have the right to know?” Jihoon was rambling.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I’ll try my best. What do you want to know?”

“Hwang Minhyun and Kang Dongho.”

Jisung held his breath at the mention of the two names in one sentence.

“What are they?”

“Jihoon…”

“Hyung, answer me please!” Jihoon can feel his heart pumping and his breathe getting heavy.

“Jihoon, it’s not my position to tell. I’m sorry.”

“Why is everyone hiding everything from me?”

He feels defeated. It looks like he will get his answer straight from Minhyun himself.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon.”

 

 

 

 

 

Night came and Jihoon is still restless. He’s avoiding Minhyun all day and Daniel is out for meetings at the company. Sure, he wants answers from Minhyun but he feels like he’s till not ready to hear them straight from the older’s mouth.

He sat on the garden feeling the need to breathe fresh air.

“You really like it here, don’t you?”

Jihoon was startled at the voice. It was Daniel.

“S-sir.” Jihoon stood up and prepared to bow at the older.

Daniel narrows his eyes at the younger.

“What did you just call me?”

“D-Daniel, hyung.”

“Thought so.”

Daniel sat on the grass and taps on the space beside him inviting Jihoon in which the younger obeys.

“What are you doing here this late, Jihoon?”

“Nothing. Just collecting my thoughts.”

“And what thoughts might those be?”

Jihoon thinks he’s not at that kind of relationship with Daniel to voice his worries with him yet. Then again, Daniel is part of his current confusion he might as well take this chance to get something off of his bag.

“Do you really want to listen to my thoughts, hyung?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I guess?”

“Then shoot.” Then Daniel brought something out of his pocket.

_Are those jellies?_

“Hyung, I talked to your doctor you can’t eat jellies anymore!”

During the time when Minhyun was giving a background on Kang Daniel, all of his information including health status, allergies and such were given to Jihoon. The doctor said Daniel is a very healthy man except that he consumes sweet too much. It started when he became a board member appointed by his father. Daniel would eat the candies to relieve low blood sugar especially when he’s working. Says he can’t focus on such conditions. Then it became too much that he developed cavities and the doctor suggested to cut out on eating candies.

“You can’t tell me how to live my life, Jihoon. That goes for that doctor, too!”

_Are you a kid? Jellies? Really?_

“Well? Are you just gonna watch me eat my jellies?”

“No, okay…uhh…” Jihoon hesitates.

“Jihoon it’s okay. If it includes cursing at me it’s fine.” Daniel says as he chews another jelly.

_Here goes nothing._

“Kenta…who is Kenta?”

Silence. Jihoon closed his eyes and braced himself from the wrath of Kang Daniel.

“Takada Kenta. Born and raised from Japan. The butler before you. Cute and small. That kid has a nice snarky smile like Woojin…” Daniel says as he looked at a distance. Smile starting to form on his lips.

“…when he started working, he barely understands me and everyone. He has this broken Korean and I thought why hire a Japanese butler instead of a Korean. He really got in to my nerves but he works hard it only took him a month to practice and learn the language.”

Jihoon realized this is the longest sentence he’d ever heard Daniel said.

“Why did he leave?”

Daniel turns to Jihoon.

“You really wanna know?”

Jihoon nods.

“Kenta told me likes me…”

Jihoon felt a pang on his chest.

_"I miss you…Kenta."_

Daniel’s words echoed.

“…I thought he was just being a kid and it’s just because we spend so much time together.”

Jihoon thinks he knows where this is going. He wanted Daniel to stop talking but there are no words coming out.

“…then it became mutual. We spent more time together than we should. I would go to his quarters and spend the night there…”

_"This is my bedroom! You go to your bedroom, Park Jihoon."_

“…then my father knew. He tried to take Kenta away from this house. I fought, Jihoon. We fought.” Daniel goes back to stare the distance.

“I thought we could prove father that it will not hinder anything. I’d do anything just to keep Kenta here…”

_Stop, Daniel._

“…but my father is a monster. He’d go ways to keep me and Kenta away.”

_No, stop._

“He used his money to forge Kenta’s documents to prove he’s working illegally in Korea. Had him arrested in the middle of the night and deported him back to Japan. He banned entry for him and his family…”

Jihoon saw Daniel clenched his fist.

“I tried to follow him but my father made sure I don’t leave the country or he’ll do more damage to Kenta and his family.”

“Daniel hyung…”

Daniel looked back at him, eyes watery but forced a smile.

“Did it help you with your worries now, Jihoon?”

Jihoon felt so bad that he had Daniel recalled all those times, those pains he and Kenta had experienced. Most importantly, he wanted to hug Daniel and tell him it’s okay, even when it’s really not. Tell him maybe he and Kenta can find their way back together, but he knows it’s almost impossible.

If there’s one thing that butlers are trained for, that is to ease any difficulties their employers go through. They are there to help the families they’re serving.

Jihoon held Daniel’s hand instead.

“Hyung, it’s gonna be okay.”

…even if he has to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't lie but I was broken after writing this...
> 
> I'm so bad at writing lol~ Daniel is finally opening up to Jihoon and you know what that means...
> 
> Anyway, I'm expressing my ever gratefulness to everyone who's staying with me on this, I know it's not that good and I'm still new at writing but really thank you for all the comments you're leaving! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other night, he saw what a sad Daniel looks like. But now he’s seeing a very carefree Daniel who eats two bowls of ramen and sends smiles to people. Maybe this was the real Daniel was like, he thinks. Jihoon finds himself staring at Daniel longer than he should have. He already knows the man is good looking but this time there seems to be an aura around him that makes Jihoon feel warm inside. The same feeling he gets when he’s with Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this took longer than it should omg! I had a very bad day at work yesterday... ㅠㅠ
> 
> Finally the nielwink we deserve is here but I'm keeping the angst tag lol

Jihoon knows something has changed or maybe it’s more like something has come back in Daniel. He remembers Hwang Minhyun’s words back then: _“I told you he’s a nice kid…”_

Maybe he really is and what happened to Kenta changed him, Jihoon thinks.

As he finishes tying his bow to complete his uniform, someone knocked on his door.

“Hi, Jihoon.” Minhyun appeared as Jihoon opened the door.

“H-hyung.”

“Can I talk to you?”

Jihoon doesn’t want to. He’s still not ready to face Minhyun and learn the truth about Kang Dongho and him. Nobody tells him but he knows there’s something and whatever that is, he is yet to be prepared.

“I…actually need to go to Daniel…”

“Daniel is in his study doing work. Jihoon if you’re avoiding me—“

“Minhyun hyung?” Another voice joined them.

“Oh hey Jihoon, just in time.” It was Daniel.

The two butlers immediately bowed to greet upon his appearance.

 _Yeah just in time._ Jihoon wanted to thank Daniel.

“Do you mind if I borrow Jihoon for a while, hyung?”

“Not at all, sir.”

“Thanks. Jihoon, come with me.”

Daniel started walking and Jihoon followed. He gave Minhyun a worried look as if he wanted to say sorry but Jihoon continued walking behind Daniel.

“Did I interrupt something?” Daniel said while walking, not looking at Jihoon.

“No, sir.”

Daniel stopped walking and hissed at Jihoon.

“N-no, hyung.”

“I ought to just cut your tongue if you keep doing that. Are you doing that on purpose?”

“N-no! It’s just that I’m still not used it.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the younger and continued walking.

“Where are we going? You don’t have any schedules today.”

“Well, would you rather stay here then?”

“What does that mean?”

“I know things, Jihoon.”

With that, Jihoon felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Was he too obvious of his actions? How he even knew if Jihoon haven’t told anyone about his feelings for Hwang Minhyun, Jihoon wonders. But this is Kang Daniel we’re talking about. He’d have anything he wants at his disposal.

“So are you coming or not?”

 _I don’t have much choice do I?_  Jihoon wanted to say

“I will.”

Daniel smiled.

 

 

 

 

“The car is ready, sir.” Said Jaehwan and winked at Jihoon.

He hasn’t had the chance to really interact with the family driver ever since the first time Daniel brought him to the company so Jihoon was confused what the wink was for.

Daniel saw the gesture and raised an eyebrow at the driver.

“What are you doing?” Daniel snarked.

“N-nothing, sir.”

Jihoon was about to open the car door for Daniel when he heard the latter said:

“You can take a day off, Jaehwan. Jihoon, what are you doing?”

Jihoon was stunned, confused and still holding the car door opened.

“Are you gonna make me drive?” He didn’t mean to sound impolite but Jihoon had never driven a car before.

“And drive ourselves to our death? I mean no offense but you look like you’re not a great driver and I don’t want to risk it so no, thanks. Get in the passenger seat.”

_You mean full offense?_

Jihoon followed the order as Daniel entered the driver’s seat.

 

 

 

 

They got in to what seemed like a boutique. Different clothes of style hanged around the area. There are formal ones, casual and even street styled ones.

“Ah, Mr. Kang! Welcome! How can I help you today?” Said the lady who welcomed them inside.

Jihoon thinks this must be where Daniel gets his clothes most of the time if the staff knows him or is it because they own this?

“I’m getting clothes for uhmmm…” Daniel stops and looks at Jihoon.

“…my cousin! Yes, he’s coming to town and I need gifts for him.”

_Cousin? I’ve never heard any of his relatives visiting?_

“Ah, of course sir. Do you have his measurements?”

“I don’t but my butler here should have the same build as him.”

_Ah is this what I was brought here for?_

“Ah yes, do you have any preferences for the gifts, sir?”

“Let him try the best ones or anything that will look good with him. I’m sure it will look good on my cousin regardless.”

“Of course, sir. If you may?” The lady turned to Jihoon gesturing him to the fitting room.

Jihoon never really had the luxury to buy clothes for himself. All his clothes were still from last year from his father. All he needs are his changes of uniforms so he really doesn’t bother that much but fitting new clothes – expensive clothes at that, made him feel weird like he’s seeing a different person in the mirror. He doesn’t believe he has the looks but that might change today.

The lady had him changed into a brown Ferragamo suit and Jihoon felt like his skin was burning with the name of the brand as if he’s wearing a glass that would shatter if he moves. The coat was unbuttoned revealing the white dress shirt underneath. Three buttons left undone, revealing skin on his chest – Jihoon fought this over with the lady but the she said: “Keep it that way for now and we’ll button up one more later. I swear it works like a magic”. He really didn’t know what that means and he really didn’t want to know and he regrets it as soon as she pulled the curtains back.

Daniel was sitting in front of the dressing room cross-legged but immediately took them off as he saw Jihoon, eyes wide.

Jihoon stood awkwardly for a long time because Daniel wasn’t saying anything and he felt the rush of heat all the way up his body when he realizes the older was scanning him from head to toe.

“Well?” Jihoon lost patience.

“H-huh?”

“Well do you like it or not? I feel uncomfortable in this.”

“But it looks good on you...”

“It isn’t for me—“

“I’ll take it.” Daniel said to the lady.

Jihoon swear he saw the lady wiggled an eyebrow on him.

_“I swear it works like a magic”_

Was that was this was all about? Jihoon wanted to tell Daniel that that lady is a conman but he zips it instead. He wanted the clothes off of him this instant.

It went on for another set of clothes and Jihoon thinks he could already live two years of his life with the price of dress Daniel bought for his cousin.

“Change into something casual. Something you’re comfortable with, Jihoon.”

“M-me?”

“Yes, choose anything. I’ll pay.”

Jihoon took a long time choosing because he was looking at the price tags and there was really nothing that was much, much less than the worth of his salary for three whole months. He was forced to choose when Daniel, who also changed into a hoody and jeans while waiting, got annoyed and said he was waiting for too long. Jihoon just picked a black hoodie and track pants, something that he’d wear at home.

“That’s good enough. Let’s go we wasted so much time on this.” Daniel said.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon said while getting the paper bags of clothes Daniel bought.

Daniel let out a sigh and said: “I’m not mad just…just get in the car.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel pulled up in to a restaurant (the sign says it’s a ramen house).

“Where are we?”

“I’m hungry, Jihoon-ah! You took so long in choosing clothes!”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“I’m only letting you yell at me because I’m hungry. Let’s go!” Daniel pulled Jihoon inside.

 

 

“Oh Daniel!”

“Hi!”

“Seongwu hyung?” Jihoon startled at the man greeting them.

“Jihoon? Daniel wha—“

“I’ll explain later, we’ll be at my usual table. I’m really hungry.”

“O-okay.”

Daniel and Jihoon entered a small private room.

“I’d like to at least have an explanation about all of these, if you please _sir._ ”

“Seongwu hyung’s family runs this place. He was hired as a chef in the house for a reason you know.”

“And why is he here? Shouldn’t he be, I don’t know in the mansion, working?”

“I don’t know. I see him sometimes here as well, maybe a part time job?”

“I’m confused. You’re letting him work both at your house and his own business?”

“I guess? Servants’ matters are not my business really. That’s why we have the head butler for it.”

_Minhyun hyung._

Jihoon fell silent at the thought of his hyung back in the mansion. How he ran away from him with Daniel. His thoughts shattered when Seongwu entered the room.

“Hey, here’s your usual…” Seongwu placed a bowl of ramen in front of Daniel then glance at Jihoon.

“I didn’t get to ask what you’d like so I got you the same order, Jihoon. You can tell me if you need anything else, I’ll get it for you.”

“It’s okay, hyung.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re with Daniel, though.” Seongwu said and sat beside Daniel.

“He’s my butler. I can bring him wherever I want.” Daniel said slurping his ramen.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Daniel.”

_I’m a servant not a toy!_

“Sorry. I was bored and I wanted to go out and I did ask you if you wanted to come right, Jihoon?”

Jihoon hated to say that Daniel was right. He gave him an option if he wanted to come or not. Jihoon nodded.

“See? It’s not like I forced him or something. Do I look that bad to you?”

Seongwu was looking at Daniel and exhaled, giving up.

“If you say so. I’ll leave you two now I’m going back to your house.”

“Mmm’kay” Daniel chewing his ramen.

“See you at the mansion, Jihoon.”

Jihoon just gave a slight bow at the older.

 

 

 

 

“Ahjumma, another bowl please!” Daniel said with only his head out of the door.

“You’re that hungry?”

“Yes and it’s because I love the food here. Don’t you though?”

“You eat so little back at your house but you’re here eating more than you should be eating at your own home.”

“Jisung hyung is so obsessed at making “healthy foods” I don’t like it.”

“Believe it or not, it’s for your own good.”

“Are you gonna be my enemy too?”

 _You are my enemy ever since I met you!_ Jihoon wanted to say but shakes his head instead.

Daniel’s new bowl of ramen came and he returned a big grin to the woman like a puppy.

Jihoon is still new to this side of Daniel. The other night, he saw what a sad Daniel looks like. But now he’s seeing a very carefree Daniel who eats two bowls of ramen and sends smiles to people. Maybe this was the real Daniel was like, he thinks. Jihoon finds himself staring at Daniel longer than he should have. He already knows the man is good looking but this time there seems to be an aura around him that makes Jihoon feel warm inside. The same feeling he gets when he’s with Minhyun which reminds him…

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?”

“Mmm?”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“About my feelings for Minhyun hyung?”

“Oh so there is really something going on between you two?”

“W-what? No? And what do you mean by that question? I thought you knew?”

“I didn’t. I mean I had a hunch I just confirmed it when you agreed to come with me.”

_WHAT?!_

“I got you there, didn’t I?”

Jihoon slumped back and thought he fell for another one of Daniel’s tricks again.

“Hey, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I’m not that kind of person but can I ask you a question too?”

“What is it?” Jihoon tried hard not to sound annoyed.

“Do you like him that much?”

Jihoon nodded.

“Why?”

Jihoon’s mind goes back to the days he and Minhyun spend during training as a butler…

“When I was training to be a butler, I almost rely to Minhyun hyung a lot. He’s what everybody is looking for a great butler; Responsible, smart and neat, almost perfect. Not to mention his good looks too…”

Daniel scoffed and Jihoon thought he might’ve sounded so excited when he described Minhyun.

He cleared his throat and continued with his serious tone.

“Anyway, Minhyung hyung helped me a lot during our training, I got so used to asking help from him and then I found myself liking him so much.”

“But he likes somebody else, did you know?”

Jihoon lowered his head and fidgets on his fingers.

“I know.”

“So…” Daniel continued.

 

 

 

“Can’t you like me instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had that ramen idea even before the nielwink date happened, I gues it's just meant to be loool but yeah there it is. Ha-ha-ha!
> 
> We are getting a lot of nielwink content these days. This must be a preparation for another drought. Keep yourselves hydrated! Lol
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's been patient with this fic. I almost thought of giving this up, really.
> 
> See you on the next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon doesn't know where he's going. He just wanted to get away from Minhyun right now. His feet keeps walking as if they have a life of their own. Tears wetting his cheeks and sobs that are held in his throat. He wanted to cry and scream because it hurts so much but he keeps walking and opening doors to, god knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm this close to adding fluff on my tags. I guess I'm just that kind of person lol but we'll see on the following chapters.
> 
> I can't reply to some comments in the last chapter (bcs I'm not Daniel obviously) and they were all so cute! Thank you for leaving them! :*
> 
> I love Jihoon! I don't want to hurt him too but...I have no excuse don't hate me too much. TT.TT

After that day, Jihoon finds it hard to meet Daniel’s gaze, not that he can before but it’s different. He feels like melting every time their eyes meet. He still didn’t know what Daniel’s words meant back then. That must be one of his tricks again, Jihoon thinks.

 _No! No, I can’t fall for that again._ He shook his head.

He was walking on the hallways towards the kitchen to get Daniel’s breakfast when Minhyun stopped in front of him.

“Jihoon, can we talk?”

Jihoon knows the time to face Minhyun will always come but his natural defense kicked in…

“I have to get Daniel’s breakfast.” He said while avoiding Minhyun’s eyes and slipping on the side trying to get away from the older. He has to do this or any minute longer than he spend with Minhyun will break all his resolution.

Minhyun then gripped his wrist and pulled him to the opposite side of his destination.

“Hyung wait…”

“I told the maid to bring Daniel’s breakfast, Jihoon. You’re not avoiding me this time.”

They got outside of the house and Jihoon is having enough of it. He pulled his arm out of Minhyun’s hold making the older stop.

“It hurts hyung!”

“Then stop running away from me, Jihoon!”

Jihoon flinched. He never heard Minhyun yell neither has seen him mad. It was a first time that that warm and gentle hyung that he’s used to is now scaring him.

“I-I’m sorry, Jihoon it’s just…” Minhyun slowly approached Jihoon but the younger took a step back.

“Please talk to me.”

Jihoon hesitated but he remembers that time he sought for answers about everything. He knows the answer will hurt him either ways so it’s best to just end this now, he thinks.

“Then talk, hyung” he said still not looking at the older’s eyes.

“Where were you with Daniel the other day?”

“What?”

_Isn’t this about him and Dongho?_

“I’m asking where you and Daniel went the other day, Jihoon.”

“And why do you want to know?” He didn’t mean to snap at Minhyun but this isn’t the talk he was expecting to have.

“Jihoon just answer my question. Did Daniel say anything to you?”

“Like what?”

“Jihoon…”

“Here you are again, hyung. I’m sure you’re not gonna tell me anything like you always do.”

 “Jihoon it’s not like that…”

“It is hyung! You’re hiding something, a lot of things from me. Then you’d say you’ll tell me soon but I don’t really know anymore! Do you know how frustrating that is?”

“Jihoon, I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s the right time to tell you everything right now…”

“Fine! Then tell me at least one thing. Then I’ll give you your answer.”

“…”

“You and Kang Dongho…”

Minhyun gasped at Jihoon’s words.

 “Who is Kang Dongho to you?

“Jihoon I don't kno—“

“Just answer my question, hyung! Please!”

Jihoon was begging. He can already feel something heavy at his chest, pooling water on his eyes that made his vision blurry.

“Dongho…is a very special person to me, Jihoon.” Minhyun’s lowers his head as if apologizing.

Jihoon knows and believes that Minhyun is aware of his feelings towards him. He made sure that his actions will tell Minhyun how much he likes spending time with him. How much he wanted Minhyun by his side and everything will be okay.

Maybe it was his fault too, Jihoon thinks. Maybe he thought wrong all this time. Maybe he really needed to confess like what his original plan was. He wanted to believe that there are possibilities that he might be wrong about how his hyung thinks about his feelings for him but seeing how Minhyun is ashamed of the truth being revealed, JIhoon thinks otherwise.

“He took me out…”

Minhyun looked up meeting Jihoon’s eyes, asking.

“Daniel took me out because he wanted to buy clothes for his cousin and then we went to eat at Seongwu’s restaurant.”

Jihoon tried so hard not to choke on his words but failed to keep the tears still on his eyes.

“You got your answer. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Jihoon turned back and walked straight without looking back at his hyung.

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn't know where he's going. He just wanted to get away from Minhyun right now. His feet keeps walking as if they have a life of their own. Tears wetting his cheeks and sobs that are held in his throat. He wanted to cry and scream because it hurts so much but he keeps walking and opening doors to, god knows where.

With his vision blurred by his tears he bumped into something hard. He stumbled but a pair of hands caught his shoulders stabilizing him.

“Jihoon?”

He wiped his tears and looked up.

“Daniel…”

“Hey what happened? Are you crying?”

“N-no, I was just…”

When he scanned his surroundings, he realized that he’s in Daniel’s room.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I must be crazy! I-I should be going.”

Jihoon turned around in haste to leave the room but Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit by the sofa. Daniel did the same but sat on the opposite side so he’s facing the younger.

He looked at Jihoon with lifeless eyes. No words.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Cry.”

“What?”

“You can cry here and no one will see, Jihoon. It’s okay.”

Like a switch that needed to be pressed, Jihoon cried. His hands went straight to his face to keep the sobs at minimal.

He went on for a few minutes and Daniel wasn’t saying anything. Though he was grateful for the silence, it kind of felt awkward and that made Jihoon stopped crying. He removed his hands from his face and wiped the mess that his face was in.

“Feeling better?”

Jihoon can only manage a nod.

“I hate to ask but how is it that you’re still beautiful even when you cry?”

“H-huh?”

Jihoon wanted to believe he just heard wrong but he can’t process anything right now in his state.

“…but I hate seeing pretty people cry. So I really hope you’re feeling better now.”

“Y-yes, b-better. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t be. You can always go and cry here if you’re sad, Jihoon.”

_Can’t you like me instead?_

Jihoon remembered Daniel’s word the other day and he felt his face flushed. He felt as if the room’s temperature suddenly rise and felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Are you sure you’re really okay? Why are you sweating?”

“Y-yes! Of course. It suddenly felt hot here.”

Then there was another awkward silence. Until Jihoon decided to break it.

“Aren’t you gonna ask?”

“About what?”

“Why I was crying?”

“Will you tell me if I ask?”

“You’re right…”  _I can't._

“You can tell me when you’re ready but right now I have somewhere to go.”

“Where?”

“I’m hurt, _Mr. Park_. As my personal butler, shouldn’t you be paying attention to my schedule?”

_Shoot! I totally forgot about that. All because of what happened this morning!_

“I’m sorry, sir.” He lowers his head and realized they were using formalities on each other again.

“I’m just kidding. I have to meet Mina…”

 _Oh another arranged date._ Jihoon thinks.

“…you can stay here while I change. Or you can go if you really want to but I’d like it if you stay.”

_What does that mean?_

“I mean I still don’t know why you cried but I’m guessing you don’t want to accidentally meet someone outside of this room, am I right?”

He’s right, Jihoon thinks. Daniel is really smart for his own good. He can catch on things really quick and he knows about Minhyun anyways.

“Right…”

Daniel smiled at him and moved to proceed to his wardrobe but after a few steps, he turned back to Jihoon.

“Or do you want to come with me?”

“W-what?”

“I-it’s okay if you don’t want to. I just think it’d be better if you’re there.”

Jihoon hesitated at the offer. He thinks Daniel has been acting weird these days and he swears if this is another one of Daniel’s games, he’s really giving the older a piece of him. But Jihoon thinks it could be a way to avoid Minhyun, for now at least. It’s just one of Daniel’s date he doesn’t have to do much anyways, he thinks.

“Okay.” Jihoon says.

“Okay what?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Really?”

Jihoon nodded and it might be his mind playing tricks on him but he might’ve saw Daniel smiled after.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was thankful that he hadn’t run into Minhyun while getting out of the house with Daniel. And during the car ride, he asked Daniel if he needs to do something while he’s with Mina. The other just said:

”Just be anywhere near me.”

Then goes back to his phone.

 

 

 

They entered a restaurant with elegant interiors in it. Jihoon thinks he could’ve never set foot in such place if he wasn’t a butler. Then a person, who must’ve been waiter, came to them.

“Good day, Mr. Kang. Ms. Mina is waiting for you. This way please.” The waiter gestured.

_How you could you even make a girl wait? I know you’re a jerk but I never knew you were ‘this’ jerk!_

It was a table far away from others. Must be an exclusive one, he thinks. He saw a cute girl in a dress. Big eyes, long hair and a cute smile too. Jihoon thought he could’ve done a background check on the girl to help him win this date but he thinks Daniel could’ve already done that himself and it’s not really his business.

“Hi, Oppa!”

“Mina.”

“Oh? You brought someone?”

“He’s Park Jihoon. My new butler.”

“Hi, I’m Mina! It’s nice to meet you.”

Jihoon bowed at the greeting. _How can a girl be this sweet? I swear if you drop her Daniel, I’m gonna choke you!_

 

 

 

They went on with their lunch date and Jihoon could see Daniel enjoying his time with the girl. He wondered if Daniel enjoys his dates like this why is there always a different girl.

Then he remembers the talk about Kenta. He could have been the reason.

He was drowned in his thoughts while watching the two. They kind of look perfect together. And Daniel seems to be laughing at the younger’s jokes. It’s very rare to see Daniel laughing and if Jihoon would count, he only saw it once and he looks better with it too.

_She’s pretty and sweet. She comes from a wealthy family, too!  *sighs* She has everything I don’t. I wish I was born in a family like hers so I could marry someone like Daniel, too._

_Wait, what?_

JIhoon shook his head and made sure he’s still in the right mind.

_What are you thinking, Park Jihoon?! Stop it!_

Daniel must’ve seen what Jihoon was doing and turned his direction.

“Are you okay, Jihoon?”

“Uh y-yes! Yes, I am.”

“You should join us! I’m not really comfortable being watched when I’m eating.” Mina says.

“I’m fine, Miss. Thank you for the offer.”

“No, really! Join us or rather join Daniel. I will have to go anyways. I think Daniel oppa wants to stay though?” Mina eyes Daniel.

“What are you talking about, Mina?”

Mina stood up from her seat and went to Jihoon. She held both of his hands and led him to her seat.

“Here, Mr. Park. Sit there and eat with oppa.”

“I’m not…”

“Shhh! Oppa, I’m going! Enjoy your date!”

“D-date?!” Jihoon said, confused.

“Aish, that kid really.” Daniel said while smiling and waving to Mina. Then he turns back to the bewildered Jihoon.

“So Jihoon…I guess it turned out be our date then?”

“W-what?”

“Aahhh I should’ve asked you to wear the clothes I bought for you.” Daniel said in a disappointed tone.

“E-excuse me?”

“Ah that reminds me…”

Daniel went and reach something under the table. He placed two paper bags on the table which is very familiar to Jihoon.

“Weren’t those…”

They’re the clothes they bought at the store together the other day. The clothes Daniel had asked him to try on for his cousin.

“Is it going to be too much if I ask you to change into one of these?”

“But aren’t those for your cousin?”

“I’m really disappointed in you, Jihoon. Sometimes I think you’re not really doing your job well, huh? First, my schedule and now my cousin. Tsk, tsk.” Daniel said and shakes his head.

“I don’t understand.”

“Mina is my cousin! She’s Kang Mina, Jihoon! Do you think she’d wear these?” Daniel laughing.

“Then why…”

“I bought them for you, dummy!”

“W-why?”

“You obviously look good in them so why not?”

Jihoon is again confused.

 

 

_What are you really up to, Kang Daniel?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love gathering Kangs in this fic. Lol I can even name other Korean celebrities with the Kang surname and add them here but it's gonna be too much I guess.
> 
> If there are people reading this in the US enjoy the holidays. I would love some bbq though 
> 
> I have nothing else to say but endless thank you for reading. I love all your comments! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you. You might not believe any words I say right now but believe me when I say this, Park Jihoon...”
> 
> Daniel’s face was slowly getting close to Jihoon’s and words are sounding like whispers in the night.
> 
>  
> 
> “…I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I planned to upload this yesterday but something came up. I am so sorry....

Jihoon was back at his quarters that night. He’s wearing the clothes Daniel asked him to wear – Daniel really insisted that he changed his clothes or people might give them sour looks.

He touched his lips and flashbacked to what happened that afternoon…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should really change your clothes, Jihoon. People are really looking at you weirdly.”

“How about we should just go home?”

“And meet Hwang Minhyun? Of course let’s go.”

“You…” Jihoon was slightly annoyed at the sarcasm.

“Do you really hate me that much, Park Jihoon?”

“W-what? No! It’s just…”

Jihoon felt a rush of heat at the question. It’s true that he hated Daniel but that was before. Working with him meant spending time with him and there are other things that Daniel does that confuses him. He’s somewhat growing on Jihoon and he believes he’s still in love with Minhyun and the idea of liking someone other than him is still foreign.

“...fine! I’ll change!”

And he did. He looked at himself at the mirror and asked “What am I doing here, really?” In the morning he was broken by the truth between Kang Dongho and Minhyun then he’s out here with Daniel who claimed that this was their ‘date’. Confused is an understatement, Jihoon thinks.

He got out of the restroom after much thinking. He’s still sticking to his words that if this is one of Daniel’s antics, he will leave this place, this instant.

He sat back on their table and Daniel almost spit the tea he was drinking when he looked up at Jihoon.

“Wow.”

It was the brown Ferragamo suit.

“What's with that reaction?”

“You’re…wow.”

“Stop! You’re creeping me out, hyung!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just that you really look beautiful in that suit. I’m really glad I took you to that shop.”

“I’m a man, hyung. Men don’t look beautiful what are you talking about?”

“I’m asking myself the same question, Jihoon.” Daniel said, eyes still on the younger.

“Stop messing around, hyung.”

“I’m not messing around, Park Jihoon. You won’t believe me, won’t you?”

“I meant no disrespect but I don’t, honestly.”

“And why is that?” Daniel chucked before saying.

“You’ve been playing with me all this time, _Mr. Kang._ ”

“Haha! Okay, I’m sorry about those times. I won’t do that anymore.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Forgiven but I’m really hungry. Is this really okay?”

“Ah yes, of course.”

The lunch went quiet and Jihoon was thankful for it. He seemed tired of talking of everything that happened that day. Though Daniel’s stare made him uncomfortable at times.

_What’s his problem?_

They got back the mansion that evening and Daniel went straight to his study with Jihoon escorting him just to make sure he has everything the older needs before he go to his quarters to get changed.

“You’re not gonna sleep in here, don’t you?” Jihoon asked. He seemed to be getting informal with his language to Daniel ever since the older asked him to call him ‘hyung’. It also seemed like Daniel doesn’t mind.

“Why? I love my study…”

“You can’t be sleeping here all the time, hyung. It’s very uncomfortable. You don’t have a bed here and you sleep on the couch, you could have body pains during the morning you know. You should sleep in your bedroom.”

Daniel looked at Jihoon with wide eyes as if astonished at his words.

“What?” Jihoon said avoiding his gaze.

“Nothing. You just look cute when you sounded like you’re worrying about me.”

“I _am_ worrying about you.”

Jihoon was still not looking at Daniel but he felt and heard steps getting close to him. It was when he felt Daniel stopped in front of him that he looked at him back in the eyes.

“Thank you. You might not believe any words I say right now but believe me when I say this, Park Jihoon...”

Daniel’s face was slowly getting close to Jihoon’s and words are sounding like whispers in the night.

“…I like you.”

Jihoon heard his loud heart beats at the words and it looked like he will explode at the heat he’s feeling inside.

“H-hyung w-what are you d-doing?” He tried to inch back away from the now so close Daniel.

At the resistance, Daniel snaked an arm around Jihoon’s waist and tugged him closer, their bodies now touching.

Daniel says nothing and is now focusing his eyes on Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon closed his eyes to brace himself for whatever’s coming then Daniel closed the gap and their lips meet.

Jihoon held a breath at the contact. He had never kissed anyone before not even his parents and he’d like to keep it that way for Minhyun but after what happened today, he doesn’t know anymore. He never would have thought it would be with Daniel, of all people.

But he’s melting, the skin of Daniel’s lips are soft and tender. It sends waves of unfamiliar chills through his body and he can’t move, betraying him. He wanted to get out but it’s as if he’s being sucked in to a void with no way out. He then felt Daniel nibbled at his lower lip, hand sliding in his neck to hold him and he couldn’t help but moan at the actions. 

_Damn it why did that feel good?_

He tried to gasp for air but Daniel took the chance to enter the younger’s mouth with his tongue. Jihoon opened his eyes in shock and hands flew to Daniel’s arm. He gathers the strength remaining on his limbs to push the older and break the kiss.

They both gasped for air.

“Jihoon…” Daniel says, eyes still full of lust asking for more.

“H-hyung I should get going.”

He quickens his pace and closed the door as he got out of the room.

_I just kissed Daniel. The Kang Daniel. No, Jihoon what have you done?!_

He shook his head and ran back to his quarters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was restless during the rest of the night, tossing and turning on his bed. The image of Daniel's face close to his, flashing in his mind makes him crazy.

That was my first kiss. It should've been with someone I like but why do I feel okay with…this?

_Park Jihoon, you fool! Stop thinking about it!_

_About him…_

He felt his eyes closing after a long tiring day. He let exhaustion take over and finally slept.

 

 

Jihoon was woken up by the strong sunlight hitting his face.

_Wait?_

He opened his eyes and immediately reached for his clock.

10:20 AM it reads.

_Shoot!!_

“Ah I was wondering when you'd wake up.”

Jihoon threw himself of shock hearing the new voice.

“Daniel hyung?!”

“Ya! Don’t you think you’re too much? If I count all your mishaps as my butler, two hands won't be enough. Waking up late, really?”

Jihoon quickly removed his blanket, stood up and bowed, apologizing.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

Then it became silent. Jihoon lift his head to look at why Daniel wasn’t speaking.

He saw Daniel was looking down, particularly at his legs. Then Jihoon realized he was still on his boxers. He immediately jumped back to his bed and grabbed his blanket to cover the lower part of body.

“Hyung! Where are you looking?!” Jihoon exclaimed feeling embarassed of his current state.

“O-oh sorry. Uhmmm h-here! I brought your breakfast.” Daniel lifts up a tray of food in front of Jihoon.

“M-my breakfast?”

“Yes! I was waiting for you this morning and the maid brought this to my room. You know I don't eat my breakfast, right?”

 _Oh right._ Jihoon thinks.

“Jisung hyung will scold you if you came back with all the food untouched, you know.” He continued.

“But I didn't get it from him and he probably knows—”

“Just eat, Jihoon. I'm not leaving until you eat it.”

_What is his problem this early?_

“Okay, fine. But can you put it here?” Jihoon said still holding his blanket.

Fortunately, Daniel understood and placed the food on Jihoon's bed.

 

 

Jihoon was chewing at his sandwich but with Daniel staring at him, he thinks the food is going through his nose rather than his mouth.

“Are you just gonna watch me eat?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Have you had any though?”

“Yes.”

Jihoon was getting annoyed at how passive Daniel is right now as if he was talking to a robot. Jihoon wasn’t getting any troubles for talking down to Daniel recently and he thought of doing just that at the moment. If he’s gonna get fired for it, he’s gonna find out for himself.

“You know what, how did you get in here anyway? Sure this is still _your_ house but don’t you think it’s kind of intruding?”

Daniel reached something in his pocket and flashes it right in Jihoon’s face. It was a key.

“This was Kenta’s room. I still have the keys to this room or any other rooms if I just ask.”

“Oh.” Jihoon suddenly regrets his words. _Why didn’t I think of that? Stupid, Jihoon!_

“Did you just use a tone on me, Mr. Park?”

“N-no! I-it was pure curiosity. I-it’s just shocked me to see you right after I wake up.”

“Nice try, but wasn’t it always like that though? You seeing me every morning?”

Jihoon thinks he’s right. It’s his job and it’s not like he has a choice of not seeing Daniel in the morning when it’s his duty to bring his breakfast every time. But Daniel’s words got his cheeks burning.

_You seeing me every morning?_

“Hey are you okay? You look red?”

“H-huh? Y-yes! Hyung I’m done! You can go out now I will bring the dishes back to the kitchen.”

“I’ll go with you. It’s been a long time since I greeted Jisung hyung anywa—“

“No!”

Daniel’s eyes wide at the raise of voice.

“N-no, I mean. I will have to shower and change. I-I don’t want to k-keep you waiting, hyung.”

“I can wait.”

_Damn it! Just leave!_

“T-then wait for me at your study. I’ll drop by before I go to the kitchen.”

Daniel chuckled, slightly amused.

“Alright, I’ll wait for you there.”

_Phew! Finally._

 

 

 

Jihoon did stop by Daniel’s study after fixing himself — well, shower to be honest.

“Oh hey, Jihoon. I thought you’re gonna ditch me.” Daniel said standing up from the sofa.

“Ditch you in your own house, hyung?”

“Let me get that.” Daniel took the tray of dishes out of Jihoon’s hands.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Jihoon tried to take the tray back.

“Hey, hey! Remember my first rule?”

_“You will only take orders from me…”_

“But if anyone sees I’m letting you do this…”

“Let me know, I’ll have them fired as soon as I can.”

“But—“

“Did you hear me, Park Jihoon?”

_Geez!_

“Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon opened the door to the kitchen biting his lower lip.

“Oh hey Jihoo—“ The older stopped seeing the man behind Jihoon.

“Hi Jisung, hyung!” Daniel said in a high tone.

“Mr. Kang.”

Jisung bowed to greet Daniel.

“Eeyy come on, hyung. Why are you doing that?”

“S-sorry, Daniel. It’s just…it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah it is. Sorry for not coming here often.”

“Oh it’s okay. I know you’ve been busy.”

Jisung’s eyes now go to the tray Daniel was holding then to Jihoon. He raised an eyebrow to the younger as if asking what is happening. Jihoon just shrugged.

“Oh right! Here are the dishes. I enjoyed the meal, hyung. Right, Jihoon?”

“Huh? Y-yes!”

“We actually ate it together.”

“Together?”  
“What?”

Jisung and Jihoon said at the same time.

“I mean not together but I ate some of it and gave some to Jihoon. He must be so tired yesterday so I thought he could have something to eat when he wakes up.”

“Ah! Haha is that so?” Jisung was forcing a laugh while looking at Jihoon. The younger did the same, unaware of how to react to Daniel’s statement.

Just then, they were interrupted when the door opens once again. It was Minhyun.

“Hyung, is Jihoon still sleepi—“ Minhyun’s words was cut when he and Jihoon locked eyes.

_Right. I still haven’t talked to Minhyun hyung after what happened yesterday._

“Mr. Kang.” Minhyun bowed at Daniel.

Jihoon saw Daniel’s face changed. He was greeting Jisung with a smile earlier but now he had this cold expression while staring at Minhyun.

Jihoon suddenly felt scared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff-ish? No? So I shouldn't add the fluff tag anymore, right?
> 
> Hey! It's Jihoon's birthday!! I really made sure I finish this today so I can upload this on a special day like this! Yay me!
> 
> Also, I haven't watched today's X-con episode yet.
> 
> Of course, I say this every chapter but thank you so much for staying and reading the updates. Are you sure you're not clicking Kudos on mistake? I'm kind of scared by the numbers I usually look at the hits more than the kudos because I'm just thankful that somebody reads this even if they don't like it but you guys are awesome! I swear I could give you guys a hug!
> 
> The scene for the Rape/Non-con tag is a few scenes away. I'll ask you guys by then if I should keep the tag so people won't get scared.
> 
> See you on the next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds it strange that his words are now getting in to him sending butterflies to his stomach. He wanted to believe he's not feeling the same way for Daniel but seeing the older like this, Jihoon has never been confused.  
> What are you doing to me Kang Daniel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> The Rape/Non-con trigger warning now applies. After writing that scene, I decided to keep that tag because it might cause discomfort to some of you who are reading this story.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable, skip the last scene. I will find a way to make it so you can understand what happened in the next chapter.

There was something in Daniel's eyes that scared him and he's never seen Minhyun so serious before. Jihoon wanted to break the tension but who will he choose to take out of this intense scene. The last time he remembers was when Daniel had made Minhyun apologize and made him look pitiful in front of him on his first day of working for the family.  But Daniel is nothing but helpful after the bitter truth about Hwang Minhyun and Kang Dongho.

If Jihoon really had to choose...

“Daniel hyung, l think we need a briefing of your schedule today.”

On the corner of Jihoon's eyes he saw the remaining people in the kitchen looked at him wide eyed.

_Shoot! I forgot that I'm supposed to call him ‘hyung' only when it's the two of us!_

Jihoon gritted his teeth wanting to take back all the words that came out if his mouth just now.

But Daniel only looked at him. He seems like he's finally calmed down.

“Right. Jisung hyung, Minhyun hyung. Please excuse us.”

The two bowed at his leave but Jihoon stood for a moment and gave Minhyun a reassuring look.

“We'll talk later, hyung.” Then he turned and followed Daniel.

He really didn't have to choose. Minhyun will never be his and if there's any other thing that he wants, it's the older's happiness. Jihoon thinks he needs to clear everything with him and finally let him and his feelings for him go.

 

 

Jihoon closed the door behind him when they reached Daniel's study.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He finally says.

“H-huh? Oh! Yes I'm okay...”

“Earlier you look like weren't.”

“Jihoon...” Daniel reached for his hand.

“Yes?”

“I'm okay. I'm okay because you're here with me. Thank you.”

Jihoon blushed and tried to take his hand back of embarrassment.

“What are you talking about, hyung?! Stop it.”

Daniel laughed and Jihoon knows he said it before but he really likes it when he laughs.

“You're really cute. I'm going insane, really.”

Jihoon is used to Daniel being straightforward, always. He never took it seriously. After all, the older has been messing with him all the time but after the other night...

_“...I like you.”_

He finds it strange that his words are now getting in to him sending butterflies to his stomach. He wanted to believe he's not feeling the same way for Daniel but seeing the older like this, Jihoon has never been confused.

_What are you doing to me Kang Daniel?_

“Please don't say those kinds of words, hyung.”

_It confuses me more._

“Why? I mean all of them, Jihoon-ah.”

“But hyung I—"

“Hey, it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way. I'm just thankful that you're here, Jihoon.”

Daniel smiled and Jihoon saw something about it that hurts him.

_No please don't smile like that._

“I'm sorry hyung...I don't really know...I'm...”

“Jihoon-ah, it's really okay. I can wait. I can wait as long as you'd stay here…with me.”

Daniel held his hand again and this time, Jihoon didn't resist instead he felt Daniel's warmth. He looked at both of their hands and smiled.

 

 

 

During his free time, when Daniel is working on his study and needs no disturbance, Jihoon goes to the garden.

“Oh? It's our beautiful butler!”

“Hey, Woojin!”

“How's it with Daniel 'hyung'?” Woojin teased.

“What are you talking about?”

“I may be always at the gardens but words spread around.” Woojin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can you stop? There’s nothing going on, Woojin.”

“If you say so but someone might want to talk to you.”

“Who—“

Jihoon saw where Woojin was looking at: Minhyun. He was just standing on his spot looking at their direction.

Woojin tapped Jihoon’s shoulder and waved at him, walking away.

“Jihoon…”

“Hyung.”

 

 

 

They agreed to sit down on one of the benches in the garden. It’s finally come down to this, Jihoon thinks. Just the sight of Minhyun hurts him. He now knows what the words: “so close yet so far away” really means. Minhyun used to be his dream, his one and only but it was not the way around. They haven’t even started talking but tears are starting to gather on Jihoon’s eyes.

“Jihoon I’m…I’m sorry. I should have told you everything.”

“Hyung, you know that I like you right?”

Minhyun lowered his head and nodded.

“That’s a relief. At least you knew I would’ve gone insane if you didn’t.”

“But I like you too, Jihoon. It’s just…you’re like my own little brother. You’re always going to be that precious to me.”

Finally, they fall. The tears went down Jihoons cheeks but the sobs never came.

“Jihoon, please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t want to cry too but I don’t know what’s happening.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Jihoon.” Minhyun held Jihoon’s hand. He thought it’d be as warm as Daniel’s but it didn’t. He could use some warmth right now.

“I’m okay, hyung. I’m gonna be okay.” He took his hands from Minhyun and used it to wipe his tears.

They stayed silent for a while. Not knowing what to say to each other. It was awkward and Jihoon never expected he’d have this kind of atmosphere with Minhyun. He’d always talk to him, initiate the conversation just to hear his voice and that alone will let Jihoon be happy but right now, Jihoon has nothing to say.

He knows Minhyun is looking at him, worried. The last thing he would want from the older is his pity. Jihoon gathers his strength and opened his mouth.

“So…how long are you seeing Kang Dongho?”

“Ever since I worked here, I guess?” Minhyun tried to joke.

“Right, that was a stupid question.” Jihoon faked a laugh.

“But hyung, are you the reason—“

“Yeah…I’m not very proud of it Jihoon. Dongho almost lost everything he had because of me.”

“But you stayed.”

“I’d have to. Dongho said he’ll have no more reason to live if I leave and I was scared, Jihoon.”

Suddenly, Jihoon felt a lump in his throat.

“I could’ve just left and he’d get back everything, I could’ve just watched him from afar seeing him live his life back. I could’ve just live with that but I couldn’t lose him.”

“How about Mr. Kang? I mean their father?”

Jihoon felt a chill as he mentioned the name. He only saw the man through the screen when he first got in to the company. Then he heard about the story of Kenta and Daniel.

He hesitated if he wanted to hear the answer from Minhyun but it was already too late when the older started talking.

“When Mr. Kang knew, he took everything away from Dongho and he threatened to have me exiled.”

Jihoon gasp. _Exiled?_

“I was ready to leave but Dongho he…he jumped out of his room.”

_No!_

“He had broken limbs after that incident. I was there when they brought him to the hospital. I was so useless. He fought for me when I was ready to leave him to his death.”

Minhyun clenched his fist, lowers his head but no signs of crying, only weakness and guilt.

“That’s why I told myself never to leave his side again, to serve him until my body can.”

Silence…

“But you know what he said to his father, Jihoon?”

“W-what?”

“He said: “I’d have all my limbs broken even my whole body if you try to take Minhyun away from me again!””

“He even joked that that line sounded cool. I would’ve just hit him in the head. But surprisingly it worked. Mr. Kang may be that harsh but they’re still his children.

“But Kenta and Daniel…”

“I guess Daniel already told you…”

“Daniel was still young back then, he loved his father. He looked up to him. After what happened to Dongho, Mr. Kang focused his attention to Daniel. He couldn’t do anything. I still feel sorry for him up until this day, you know. If it hadn’t for us, Daniel would still be living and doing everything he likes. I think we took that away from him.”

_That explains why Daniel had this cold expression towards Minhyun._

Jihoon remembered the first day he was introduced to Daniel when he was almost sure Daniel wanted to have Minhyun apologized for anything so simple.

“But Jihoon, I want you to be very careful of Daniel.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Remember when I told you he’s rebelling? I just…I just don’t want you to be involved in any of Daniel’s plan on getting back to his father.”

“Plan? What plan?”

“I don’t know, Jihoon. It’s just strange that he’s always with you all the time. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“Hyung his father hurt him! Daniel hyung has never hurt anyone!”

Jihoon was surprised by how he sounded like he’s defending Daniel which earned him a confused look from Minhyun.

“I guess you’re right. I just want you to be careful, okay? Promise me?”

“I-I promise, hyung.”

“Well I guess we’d better get moving. We’re not paid to sit and talk the whole day.”

“Right.”

“Hey, Jihoon.”

“Mmm?”

Minhyun hugged him tightly. Oh how Jihoon had missed this. His small frame just right for Minhyun’s built.

“Again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s really okay hyung. Talking about this made it even easier to let go of my feelings.” Jihoon wrapped his arms around the older.

“Thank you. You will always be like a real, precious brother to me. Don’t even think you can get rid of me so easily.”

“Eyyy hyung sto—“

Jihoon’s sentence was stopped when he saw a figure far away from them, watching.

_Daniel hyung?_

He doesn’t know why but he immediately unlatches himself from Minhyun. Sweat forming on his forehead.

“H-hyung, I got to go. I-I’ll see you around, okay?”

Jihoon ran to Daniel but the latter was already gone.

_No! It’s not what you think it is hyung!_

 

 

 

 

“Daniel hyung!” Jihoon said as soon as he opened the door to his study.

Daniel said nothing. He was sitting on top of his desk, not even looking at Jihoon.

“Hyung!” Jihoon tried to call him again and this time, Daniel looked, giving him a dead stare.

“Hyung, just now at the garden…it was…it was nothing.”

Daniel stood up from his desk and started approaching Jihoon with slow and heavy steps.

“Park Jihoon, I thought I told you not to make me angry…”

Jihoon saw what was on Daniel’s eyes when he looked at Minhyun back in the kitchen. It’s almost murderous and Jihoon gulped in nervousness.

“…do you know how angry I am right now?” Daniel said, still walking towards him.

“I’m sorry. I swear it was nothing, hyung!”

“Strip.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me, Park Jihoon. Strip your clothes off right at this instant. That’s an order.”

Jihoon is scared. Daniel is not listening to him. He backed away and felt the door behind him.

“N-no.”

“So you don’t want to?”

“No!”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Daniel lunged at Jihoon grabbing his shirt and tore it with so much force. It happened so fast the latter couldn’t even react.  Jihoon’s skin is exposed with the loss of fabric.

“Hyung!!” Jihoon screamed and pushed Daniel.

But Daniel was fast. He took hold of Jihoon’s wrist and pinned them on both above his head. Daniel goes in to suck and lick the skin of Jihoon’s neck vigorously.

“Hyung, stop!!”

Jihoon tried to take his arms away from being held by Daniel but the latter is too strong. He thought of using his legs to kick Daniel away but his body is pushed to the door so much that even moving an inch is impossible.

“Stop!! Please!!”

Daniel is not listening. He continued kissing Jihoon’s skin violently. The only thing the younger could manage was twist his head to avoid Daniel’s lips.

_Please, stop._

Words are now trapped in Jihoon’s throat. His arms are starting to hurt of too much grip, his body now going weak.

_Hyung, no please._

Tears are now coming out of Jihoon’s eyes, wetting his cheek. Just then, Daniel goes from Jihoon’s neck to his jaw and now to his cheeks.

He must’ve tasted the salty water of Jihoon’s tears when he finally stopped.

“Hyung, please.” The words came out weakly. Jihoon was panting, more like sobbing.

Daniel loosens his hold of Jihoon’s arms and rests them at his sides. He felt Daniel’s head dropped on his shoulder, catching his breath and finally calming down.

 

“Jihoon-ah…I’m sorry…”

 

“…I’m really sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say I'm sorry too that I had to make that scene...
> 
> please don't hate me too much. :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks everything was going okay with them. He thought he’s never going to hate Daniel again. He thought his life in this mansion is getting better. After Minhyun, he thought he can lean on Daniel and only he alone can help him get over his heartbreak. One mistake and everything Jihoon thought was crushed and all blown to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took longer than it should.
> 
> Anywho...Fortunately, everyone received the last chapter well. I thought I was gonna receive hates from it. (I probably do but they just chose not to leave a comment but hey, "What you don't know won't hurt you" right?)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Also spoiler: Smut tags above :3

Jihoon sat on the couch hugging his knees. He’s now wearing a hoodie Daniel had him change into. After that horrible scene, Jihoon wanted to run away from the older but he couldn’t exactly wander the hallways wearing a ripped shirt.

“Jihoon-ah, I’m sorry. I really am, please say something.”

Daniel was sitting on the couch opposite to his, elbows on top of his knees.

Jihoon is beyond furious. He didn’t deserve all of this. He’s a human being with feelings and he deserves every bit of respect. He gave Daniel a cold look and then looks away quickly.

“Jihoon, please...” Daniel’s eyes begging.

He thinks everything was going okay with them. He thought he’s never going to hate Daniel again. He thought his life in this mansion is getting better. After Minhyun, he thought he can lean on Daniel and only he alone can help him get over his heartbreak. One mistake and everything Jihoon thought was crushed and all blown to dust.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Then hit me! Punch me! Make me hurt like what I did to you! Everything, Jihoon! I’ll do everything just forgive me, please!”

It was tempting, Jihoon thinks. But he’s not the type to hit a person and if Daniel says he’d do everything it’d be weird if a butler goes and orders his employer around and he was angry and he thinks nothing could ever forgive what he’s done to him.

Daniel was getting impatient and got off the couch and knelt in front of Jihoon. The younger was shocked by the action and let go of the knees he was hugging just now.

“What are you doing? Stop that!”

“Until you say you forgive me.”

“Hyung there’s no forgiving what you’ve done to me!”

“Then I will kneel right here if it takes forever, Jihoon.”

“Aiissh!! If somebody comes in—“

“I don’t care!”

Jihoon was shocked when Daniel shouted.

“I don’t care what anybody will think, Jihoon. I only care what you think.”

“Stop.”

“I won’t. You said you won’t forgive me. Then I won’t stop.”

“Stop it Kang Daniel!!”

Jihoon stood up immediately from his seat and goes to Daniel. With every bit of his strength, he pulls up the older and pushed him back to the couch making sit back. He slammed his hands on the back of the furniture beside Daniel’s head pinning him.

“You and all your nonsense! Just stop!” Jihoon’s voice was still loud.

Jihoon was not looking at Daniel. He was closing his eyes, scared of losing resolution if his eyes meet the other’s.

Jihoon had enough of Daniel and his words. He was mad, he should be mad but he was confused.

 _“I only care what you think.”_ Daniel’s words echoed.

_No! I should be mad at you! I’m angry at you! Why are you confusing me?_

“Just please, stop all of this.” Jihoon’s voice was now softer.

“Jihoon…”

Jihoon clenched his fists at the leather of the couch and pushed himself to distance from Daniel. But Daniel grabbed his wrist before he can even step away.

“Did you really think this was all nonsense?”

“Let go of me.”

“Did you really think I’m not going insane right now after seeing you with the person who hurt you because he can’t like you back?”

“That’s not…”

“Did you really think I was angry because I just felt like it?”

Jihoon doesn’t have answers. If anything, he’s getting more confused of what Daniel is asking him.

“I told you I’m happy with you by my side. You can just stay by me and everything will be okay, Jihoon. But seeing you out there with Minhyun hyung, I thought I was already losing you. I was scared, Jihoon-ah…”

He felt Daniel’s hands slipping away from his wrist.

“…I was so angry at myself. I thought I wasn’t giving you enough of me then everything turned red. Suddenly the feeling of wanting you to myself alone takes over me.”

“I don’t know how I will ever get you to trust my words, Jihoon. They aren’t just nonsense. I like you and that’s the truth. I’m so scared of losing you. Please believe me.”

“I told you to stop, hyung…”

Jihoon turned back and saw a dejected Daniel. He lowers himself and tried to meet the older’s eye. Daniel then lifts his head to look at Jihoon.

“…stop confusing me.”

Jihoon felt like he’s going to explode. Earlier he was attacked by Daniel, and then he was angry. The latter has been talking about how he likes him. He couldn’t believe him he doesn’t want to believe him. There’s no way Daniel could’ve like him, Jihoon thinks. But right now, seeing Daniel’s face like this, Jihoon is really confused and there’s only one way to make it all go away.

“Hyung, kiss me.”

Daniel was shocked at the command.

“Properly this time.”

“Jihoon I—“

Daniel’s words were cut when Jihoon cupped his cheeks.

_If I had to do this to clear my mind…_

Jihoon moves closer to Daniel’s face, eyes locked on the older’s lips and goes in.

Just like what he felt on their first kiss. Daniel’s lips were nothing but soft and plump. He stills his lips on the other for a while when he felt Daniel’s hand goes from his neck to his nape and started to nip at Jihoon’s lower lip; the same action that made him moan the last time. And just like that last time, a moan escaped from his mouth. There’s no going back, Jihoon thinks. He wanted this. He wanted to know what he really feels for Daniel.

He knew what Daniel wanted. He opened his mouth and their tongues meet. Jihoon can feel the heat from the hoodie he was wearing. He is inexperienced unlike how Daniel is moving inside of his mouth.

As if feeling his nervousness, Daniel stopped and moved back.

“Jihoon, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I want to, hyung. I want to understand whatever this is I’m feeling. I’m so confused.”

“Then will this help you?”

“I-I think so.”

“Then come here.”

Daniel invited the younger back on the couch. They continued the intimate kiss and now Jihoon’s arms were on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel has been guiding Jihoon with his mouth inside his cave. He was so nervous that he accidentally hit Daniel’s teeth with his. Both of them yelped.

“Hyung! Sorry! I..It’s just I haven’t done this before…”

“You’re so cute. How do you expect me to hold back if you’re like this, Jihoonie?” Daniel chuckled.

Jihoon blushed at the endearment. He felt like burning and the thick fabric of Daniel’s hoodie is not helping.

“It suddenly became so hot in here.” Jihoon faked a laugh trying to divert the topic.

“Should we continue or…”

Jihoon wanted to say no but part of him already misses Daniel’s lips.

“Yes, please continue.” Jihoon said feeling embarrassed.

Daniel smiled and closed the gap between their lips again. This time, Jihoon lets his tongue dance with Daniel’s trying to learn how it should move and then he knows. He knows how kissing feels so good. Then he felt the older’s hand creep up inside the hoodie. It felt strange and Daniel’s hand isn’t exactly cold but it’s as if it’s relieving the heat that Jihoon feels inside. He lets out another moan as if saying he wants more.

The hand goes to his back and he feels Daniel pushing him and now he’s lying on the couch their lips still attached. On the corner of his eyes, Jihoon saw Daniel was trying to unbutton his shirt.

“Jihoon, can I take this off?” He asked holding the cloth of the hoodie.

Jihoon nodded and the clothing was immediately pulled from his body revealing his skin. Finally feeling free from the hotness.

“God! That feels better.”

Then he realized Daniel’s clothes were gone, too. He was now looking at the older’s masculinity. Those bulging chest and toned abs. Jihoon gulped at the sight.

“Like what you see?”

Jihoon looks away, feeling shy at Daniel’s provoking question.

Daniel hand touches Jihoon’s face and slightly turns his head to meet his eyes.

“You really look beautiful, Jihoon.”

Jihoon knows he blush every time Daniel says those kinds of words but right now he just wanted to look at Daniel in the eyes. He saw something that he might’ve been looking for: Sincerity. They’re sparkling as if seeing an amazing view in front of them.

“Hyung…”

“Mmm?” Daniel hummed still hovering on top of him.

“You said you like me, right?”

“I did. I like you, Jihoon-ah.”

“Can you make me feel how much you like me?”

Daniel’s eyes blink twice.

“W-what do you mean, Jihoon?”

“Make me feel how much you want me to yourself like what you said earlier.”

“Jihoon. Do you realize what you’re asking me to do—“

“Yes, I know what I’m asking you to do hyung! It’s just maybe…”

“…” Daniel looks at him expectantly.

“…maybe I just need to feel everything you’ve been telling me instead of just hearing you talk. Maybe then, I will finally understand myself.” Jihoon said shyly.

Daniel smiled and crashed his body to Jihoon under him, wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck.

“Jihoon-ah, I don’t think I like you anymore.” He whispered at the younger’s ears.

“What?”

“Because I love you.”

Jihoon felt the warmth breath brush past his neck and it made him almost yelp but before he can even react to Daniel’s confession, the latter started nipping at his ear. Jihoon almost whimper then he felt a hand traveling from his waist caressing his skin to his chest. As Daniel continued working his mouth down to his neck, Jihoon felt something inside his pants.

“Hyung…”

Daniel chuckled and said: “You’re getting hard, Jihoonie. I’m glad I’m turning you on.”

But Daniel wastes no time. His lips go down to Jihoon’s collarbone, to his chest and his nipple while his hands proceeded to unbutton the younger’s pants.

Jihoon is feeling something he’s not familiar with. Maybe it’s pleasure, he thinks. He took a handful of Daniel’s hair guiding him to the spots he would like his lips to touch. He felt his length released then he realized Daniel had zipped down his pants leaving his underwear exposed.

Daniel grabbed the shaping hard on and his face goes back to peck Jihoon’s lips.

“Can I?” He asks the younger.

Jihoon nods in response.

“I will make you feel how much I love you, Jihoon-ah. Trust me, hmm?”

“Y-yes, hyung.”

He kissed Jihoon again before he goes down to tug the younger’s pants and underwear.

“Hyung, I-I haven’t washed…” Jihoon said feeling embarrassed at his now exposed manhood.

“Haha you’re really cute. It’s okay Jihoon-ah. Hyung can take it.”

Jihoon covered his face with his two hands and braced himself for whatever Daniel’s going to do. Then he felt his shaft enveloped by the older’s warm mouth. Jihoon squealed.

“Oh my god!” He said still covering his face.

He heard a loud pop and Daniel’s mouth escaped from his now wet length. Jihoon almost whined.

“Hey, Jihoonie. Look at me. I want to see you.”

Jihoon obeyed and slowly removed his hands then Daniel returned to suck him, eyes locked at his. He already admitted that Daniel has unearthly visuals but seeing him down there, making him feel good, Jihoon thinks he’s…amazing. Beyond amazing.

Daniel goes at a random pace. He sucks slowly then goes to speed in between. Jihoon moans are getting louder and he’s starting to feel something is coming out.

“H-hyung…I-I think I’m…”

Hearing his words, Daniel removed his mouth and rubbed Jihoon's shaft with his hands.

“It’s okay, Jihoon. You can come now.”

“Hyuuuung…”

Then ribbons of white spurt onto Jihoon’s stomach. He catches his breath then Daniel goes to wipe the sweat on his forehead.

“You did so great back there.”

“Hyung, what about you?”

Jihoon looks down and saw Daniel is still wearing his pants.

“What? No, I’m fine. I’ll take care of it later.” Jihoon pushed himself up so he’s now sitting.

“No, hyung! See you’re still hard. It’s unfair.”

Daniel smiled. Finding it amusing that Jihoon is whining.

“Why do you think it’s unfair, Jihoon-ah?”

“Because…you…you’re the only one doing the work and I’m the only one…feeling good.” Jihoon said the last words in a low voice almost fading.

“So you felt good?” Daniel smiled.

“It’s okay. This is only for you, remember?”

“But…I want hyung to feel good too.”

Daniel was surprised at the younger’s comment making his eyes wide.

“Aiishh, Jihoon you’re really driving me crazy right now.”

“Stop saying that…”

“But Jihoon, if I do this I’m telling you I won’t hold back.”

Jihoon nodded then he saw Daniel’s face changes. It somehow looked sexy, Jihoon thinks. Then he felt himself hard again.

“I guess, you figured out what was confusing you earlier.” Daniel said, looking down at Jihoon’s thighs.

Then he started unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans and immediately removed it with his underwear displaying his glory.

Jihoon gulped. Daniel was big; it was long with veins popping around the sides. Daniel’s must’ve seen what the younger was looking and smirked.

He goes down between Jihoon’s thighs and kissed the skin inside.

Jihoon winced as it tickled him.

“Hyung…”

Daniel crawled up to push Jihoon down again so he’s lying.

“I’ll be gentle.”

Then he felt a finger massaging the spot on his butt. Jihoon whimpers at the feeling but Daniel goes in for another kiss, tongue exploring his hole while a finger drills inside him.

He lets out a moan in between their kiss.

“Hyung…there.”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“Can you handle one more?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip and nodded. Daniel then inserts another finger which made Jihoon gasp.

“Sorry. Should I stop?”

“No…just…”

He was surprised at his own reaction. The feeling of fingers inside him shocked him but it’s not anything bad. He’s getting dizzy and his eyes getting hazy at the digits going in and out of his hole.

“Hyung, please…”

“Damn it Jihoon-ah, you look so hot. I’m putting it in okay?

Jihoon nodded to agree. His breathing quickens. He felt Daniel’s head now touching his entrance.

“It’s going to hurt. Tell me if I should stop okay?”

He says but proceeded to enter. Jihoon felt like his skin below is ripping apart. It’s burning, but he wanted this. He’s finally acknowledged his feelings to Daniel and he wanted to return as much as he can. He tried to endure the pain and bit his lips. Tears starting to appear in the corner his eyes.

“Little bit more, Jihoonie. Please…” Daniel goes in further.

Jihoon feels full. He wanted to stay like this because if Daniel moves, it’s gonna hurt again.

“It’s all in Jihoon-ah, how do you feel?”

“Just…full.”

“I’m moving now, okay?”

“Okay.” Jihoon said almost crying.

Daniel’s length goes out and then back in.

“Oh my god!”

“Sorry. It’s just…you’re so tight.”

“It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.”

Daniel repeated the action. Once, twice and picks up his pace. Jihoon feels like pleasure has taken a form and possessed him.

“Aahhh! Hyung!” He shouted when he felt Daniel hit his prostate.

“Jihoon-ah…”

Daniel fastens his pace. The sound of their skin clapping gets louder and faster. Moans escaped their mouths as Daniel thrusts and his hand rubbing Jihoon’s manhood.

“Hyung…”

“Jihoon-ah, I love you.”

Daniel rides his orgasm inside Jihoon and for the second time, the younger comes at his stomach covering himself with the white fluid again.

Daniel collapsed on top of Jihoon. Both of them struggling for air…

 

 

 

They cleaned themselves and snuggled up on the couch. Jihoon is wearing nothing but Daniel’s hoodie and boxers underneath, the other wearing his shirt and boxers, too. Daniel’s arm on Jihoon’s shoulders and the younger’s head laid on Daniel’s chest, hugging his own knees.

“Hyung, what are we now?”

“What do you want us to be?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think I know what I want though?”

“Hmm?” Jihoon looked up to see Daniel’s face.

 

 

 

“I want you to be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I had a hard time writing the smut part because I wanted to make it somehow innocent because it's Jihoon's first time. Though I might've failed and I'm not exactly innocent LOL!
> 
> I hope everyone liked it. If you don't, I'm sorry I'll do better next time.
> 
> This whole chapter and the scenes in it happened in one night but is longer than other chapters LOL help me.
> 
> Another 'thank you' for keeping up with this story. I love you all, I swear.
> 
> See you on the next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon hyung,
> 
> I didn't know how to reach you. I changed my phone when we came to Italy so I wrote this letter instead. Mom has the address of your new home. I'll make this short but we came back in Korea! I wish this would reach you so we can meet again. I'm leaving my number here please contact me as soon as you can.
> 
> \- Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I told you that the first chapter will play a huge part in this story right? Yep...

Jihoon was early. The sun has just risen but he was already finishing his bow. He was wearing a new change of uniform because well, Daniel destroyed the one he was wearing the other day.

Knock. Knock.

He quickly turned his heel to open the door, excited to see who's there to greet him in the morning half expecting he know who it was.

“Jihoon, are you already up?”

It was Minhyun’s voice. Jihoon stopped right in front of the door, disappointed.

He sighed and opened the door.

“Minhyun hyung.”

“Oh? You're all dressed up already this early?”

“Yeah I kind of am.”

“What's with you? You look like you're not happy to see me? Did you get over me after a day? I'm sad, Jihoon-ah.”

“W-what?”

Minhyun lets himself in.

“I'm just kidding. I got this for you...”

Minhyun holds out a letter from his pocket.

“...you weren’t answering last night when I came here so I thought you were already sleeping. Here.”

“A letter? Is it from father?”

“That would've been better but it says “Bae Jinyoung” at the back. Are you seeing someone outside of work?”

“W-what? N-no! Jinyoung is from the last house I served to. Besides who would want to date me?”

“Hey put a little trust on yourself. Did you know everyone was looking at me badly back then when we were training because you always stick by my side? Everyone was asking for you.”

“Eeeyy~ that's not possible. Maybe they wanted to date you.”

“I'm sure they wanted you though?”

Jihoon waved Minhyun's teasing and looked at the letter on his hand.

_Jinyoung._

Just then, the door opened again and it was Daniel.

“Jihoon—”

Minhyun bowed immediately at Daniel's sudden entrance.

“Oh Minhyun hyung. Am I interrupting something?” He looks at Jihoon.

“Oh no, Minhyun hyung was just delivering a letter for me.” He didn't mean it to sound as if they were caught.

“Yes. If you’ll excuse me, sir. Jihoon I'll see you later.”

Minhyun left the room.

“What will you see him later for?”

“Uhmmm may be work?”

“Can you stop seeing him? I don't like it when you’re with him.”

“Hyung I can't. I report to him, he's the head butler. _Your_ head butler!”

“Then I'll report for you instead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Why? Do you still like him?”

Jihoon gasp at Daniel's question. It still hurts. He may have known his feelings for him but he still liked Minhyun not as much as before but he's still someone who Jihoon treasures.

Daniel, realizing what he just said, softens and moves toward Jihoon.

“Hey, I'm sorry. It's just...I thought you still like him. I just got jealous Jihoon-ah.”

“I thought I gave you my answer that night, hyung. You already have me.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Daniel wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist and pulled him closer.

“It kind of hurts when you don't trust me like that, hyung.”

“I know and I'm sorry I acted like a kid just now. I just really love you, Jihoon-ah. I can't lose you.”

He felt it. After that night he really felt Daniel's feelings for him. He wanted to stay like this: Him inside Daniel's arms, his warmth.

“Can we just stay like this, hyung?”

“I would love that but I have a meeting in an hour. I really just wanted to see you before I go.”

“Can't I come? Just like the last time?”

“No, Jihoon. You can't. Just stay here. I'll come back soon, promise.”

Daniel kissed his forehead. The gesture made Jihoon blush.

“O-okay.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon finally had the time to read Jinyoung's letter...

 

> _Jihoon hyung,_
> 
> _I didn't know how to reach you. I changed my phone when we came to Italy so I wrote this letter instead. Mom has the address of your new home. I'll make this short but we came back in Korea! I wish this would reach you so we can meet again. I'm leaving my number here please contact me as soon as you can._
> 
> _\- Jinyoung_

On a separate piece of paper was a cellphone number.

Jihoon immediately typed the number and pressed call.

_“Hello?”_

“Is this Jinyoung?”

_“Yes. Who's this?”_

“Young master.”

Jihoon half expected that Jinyoung would know it was him just by calling him that.

_“Ji-Jihoon hyung?”_

“Hi Jinyoung.”

_“Is it really you?! You really called me!”_

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jihoon said smiling.

_“Hyung! I missed you! Can we meet?”_

Though Daniel told him he'll come back soon, Jihoon knows work in the company can take a day so he thinks it's okay.

“I don't have much to do today. I guess it's okay?”

_“Yes! I'll be texting you the address”_

 

 

 

Jihoon arrived at their meeting place. It's a bbq place he suggested because what the younger originally wants was a far more expensive place. He threatened Jinyoung he won’t come if he insisted that place.

“Hyung! You really came!”

Jinyoung was still the same kid he saw last few months ago but he's more brighter unlike the very shy kid he was with before.

“I thought you’re going to stay there for a year?”

Jinyoung already placed some meat on the grill and Jihoon tried to get the tong from the younger to continue the cooking but got hissed at instead.

“Just sit there hyung! I'll do this. You're not my butler today...”

_Ah there he goes again..._

“...and yeah we were supposed to stay in Italy for a year but father was allowed to go back and stay in Korea and just send reports to the Italy office.”

“That's nice.”

“Father's still in Italy. He'll be coming in a few days it's only me and mom in the house right now and it's kind of sad without you.” Jinyoung said in a serious tone still turning the meat in the grill.

He's happy to meet Jinyoung again. They just met and Jihoon doesn’t want to dampen the atmosphere.

“Hey, how was Italy? Did you make a lot of friends there?” Jihoon's attempt to change the topic.

“It was okay. Italian is hard. I barely made friends because of the short stay but it was fun, I guess.”

“You're smart. I doubt you had a hard time studying the language.”

Jinyoung chuckled at the compliment.

“How about you, hyung?  How was your new house?”

_How was it? Jihoon asked himself._

“I'm doing fine. It was a bit hard at first but my friend works there too so I got a bit of help. I also made friends with other workers there. Your mom should meet our gardener since she loves your garden so much. I think you'll like him as well.”

Jihoon saw Jinyoung’s expression harden again.

“I only like you, hyung.”

“Jinyoung-ah…”

Jihoon suddenly felt sorry for the younger. The kid still likes him after all this time but he moved on of whatever he felt for Jinyoung even if it was a tiny bit of attachment. If they didn’t get separated, would it be Jinyoung instead of Daniel, he wondered.

“Hyung, can you come back? We won’t be leaving this time, we’re staying for good. You don’t have to leave…”

“Jinyoung-ah, it’s not gonna be that easy…”

_And there’s Daniel hyung._

“I know, I’m sorry for asking all of a sudden. I just missed you a lot hyung. I only thought of you the whole time I was in Italy...”

_You can’t be like this, Jinyoung-ah._

“…but you know you can always come back if you want to, hyung. I told mother that I won’t have any other butler unless it’s you.”

Jinyoung smiled and placed a piece of meat on Jihoon’s plate.

 

 

 

 

 

Just like when he was still in Jinyoung’s house, he enjoyed every single story the younger shared to him. He liked seeing Jinyoung all worked up telling him stories of their trip. Just like before.

He lost track of time and noticed that it was almost sunset and he had to go home. Fortunately, Jinyoung didn’t mind and let him go without any problems.

He entered the mansion and saw the car parked in front of the house.

_He’s here already?_

“Oh hey, Jihoon!”

“Hi, Donghan! Is Mr. Kang back already?”

“Yeah, he’s unusually early today.”

“Really? Well, I got to go then he’s probably looking for his butler.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was wearing a casual shirt and pants when he went out with Jinyoung so he went straight to his quarters to get changed before greeting Daniel. He opens his door and shocks himself to see a person lying on his bed, sleeping.

_Daniel hyung?_

He approached his bed slowly, careful not to wake the guy up.

_He must’ve been so tired._

Jihoon poked Daniel’s nose and pulled his blanket to cover the elder but he was surprised when his wrist was grabbed and was pulled down to the bed. Daniel quickly wrapped his arms around him, eyes still closed.

“You’re late! Where have you been? I missed you!”

Jihoon tried to wiggle out of Daniel’s hold but he actually liked it, he missed him.

“I-I went outside to meet a friend. I thought you’re not gonna be back until evening.”

“A friend? Was it a guy?”

“Hyung, not this again.”

“Okay I’m sorry. I trust you, Jihoonie.” He said and hugs Jihoon tighter.

“But you don’t trust me with Minhyun hyung.”

“That’s right, I don’t. You see him more often than me.” Daniel pouts.

Then he remembers Minhyun’s words before:

_“I still feel sorry for him up until this day, you know. If it hadn’t for us, Daniel would still be living and doing everything he likes. I think we took that away from him.”_

“Hyung, are you mad at Minhyun hyung?”

“Yes, because he made you sad.”

“Not about that…”

“What do you mean?”

“He told me everything: about him and your brother. He says he feel sorry that you had to be like this because of them. He feels like they took your freedom away.”

“Oh that…”

Jihoon felt Daniel breathe a sigh.

“I’m not mad about that. I never blamed them that I became the only one my father would entrust everything to.”

Daniel curled a strand of Jihoon’s hair into one of his fingers.

“My brother is kind, I might be exaggerating but he’s like an angel to me. When my mother left, he took care of me more than my father did. I wanted to take care of him too and give him everything he deserves so when Minhyung hyung came, I was so thankful.”

 _That’s a relief then._ Jihoon thinks.

“He was so happy around Minhyun and I couldn’t have anyone else for him, you know. He said he’d even break his own body if father tried to separate them. Ha! What a corny guy.”

They both chuckled at Daniel’s words.

“That’s kind of cool, I think.” Jihoon said teasing.

“Hey I’d do that for you, too.”

Jihoon was shocked. He suddenly felt scared.

“No! No you can’t! Promise me you won’t.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Jihoon-ah. I was young and weak the last time I fell in love…”

_Kenta._

“…but this time, I won’t let anyone harm you and take you away from me. Even if it’s my father.”

“Hyung…”

“That’s what I’m gonna promise you, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon realized that he forgot the biggest obstacle he or they would have to face: His father. He already knows what Daniel’s father is capable of after hearing Kenta’s story and it scares him. But if Daniel says he’ll do everything for them to be together, who is Jihoon to give up just like that.

He puts his face inside the crook of Daniel’s neck and slid his arms around the elder’s body.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, Jihoonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff because the next chapter's gonna be /slightly/ heavy. I originally planned this fic to have 15 chapters only and that means we're almost near the ending but it might be a little over that. We'll see...
> 
> Also, I posted a short OngWink fic you guys can check it out if you ship them as well. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844855
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon scanned his surroundings. It’s still the same, the same place he worked for before he even knew Kang Daniel. It was once his comfort zone and he guessed it will be. He’s in pain and the only place he can find solace is this: In Jinyoung’s.
> 
> “Welcome back, hyung.”
> 
> Yes, welcome back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just break your hearts after all the nielwink contents today hahahaha I'm sorry

Jihoon and Jinyoung met again few days after. This time the place they chose was just a café and Jihoon was very thankful for it. Jinyoung will insist of paying but Jihoon won’t let him, he’s the older one so he should pay.

“Did something happen, Jinyoung?”

“Nothing hyung, I just wanted to see you.”

“Eeeyy~ you can’t be like that Jinyoung-ah! Hyung is working.”

“But you came?”

“Well you’re right. I’m just taking a break that’s why.”

“If that’s the case then I’ll get straight to the point.”

Jinyoung slides a piece of paper on the table towards Jihoon.

“What’s this?”

“Father gave us tickets to Japan, the company gave it to him. But he’ll not be here during the date of the trip so…”

“Jinyoung no, you know I can’t.”

“Why not? My mother talked to your father and said he’s okay with it. He even told mom you can speak Japanese.”

“You what?”

“Your father said he’ll even talk to your current employer to make the arrangements.”

“Father said that?”

“Yes, mom said it’s to thank you for all the years you’ve worked for us. Take it, hyung please. I won’t go if you won’t go.”

“Jinyoung this is—“

“I won’t take no for an answer hyung. You said you’re on your break so I’ll leave you now. Text you later!”

Jinyoung takes his leave immediately to avoid Jihoon’s rejection.

Jihoon looks at the ticket.

_What should I do with this?_

 

Jihoon got back in the mansion that evening. He actually told Jinyoung he’s just on a break but Minhyun said Daniel still hasn’t gone back so he stayed at the café for a bit and realized it was already late.

When he entered the mansion he saw something different in front. Two unfamiliar vehicles parked outside.

_We have visitors?_

He went back to his quarters for a few re-touches and when he went out, he bumped in to Seongwu pushing a cart of food towards the dining room.

“Oh hyung! Let me help you with that.”

“Oh you’re back? I thought Minhyun…”

Seonwgu cuts his owns words when Jihoon started taking the cart away from him.

“Jihoon, no it’s fine I can take it. Just rest.”

“I’m not tired, hyung. I’ll help you.” Jihoon started walking leaving Seongwu behind.

“Jihoon wait…”

 

 

 

 

He knocked on the dining room’s door. Minhyun opened on the other side and face shocked at the sight of Jihoon.

“Jihoon? What are you doing here?” He said almost whispering.

“I’m helping Seongwu hyung.”

He looks at Seongwu who just appeared behind him and shook their heads.

_What’s happening?_

Minhyung took the cart from Jihoon and proceeded to serve them on the table.

Jihoon rarely goes to the dining area but remembering what he saw in front of the mansion tells him they have guests and it would be rude not to introduce himself if needed.

It wasn’t actually a guest, he realized, when he saw a familiar figure sitting at one end of the table with Dongho and Daniel at the sides.

_Daniel? I thought he’s not home yet?_

He gave Minhyun a look to ask but the older was looking at Dongho as if communicating with their eyes.

Daniel’s eyes widen as they found Jihoon. Then goes back to look at the man at the center.

“Ah! You’re the new butler!” The man said.

“Minhyun hyung? Why is Jihoon here?” Daniel said clenching his fist.

“Why, Daniel? Don’t you think it’s a bit rude for a butler not to introduce himself to the owner of this house?”

Jihoon immediately bowed at the presence.

“Good evening. I’m Park Jihoon, sir.”

He only saw the man through the screens during that time Daniel brought him to the company on his first day. If he’s intimidating through the monitors, Jihoon felt really uneasy seeing him up close. Those sharp features of his face, his slightly dark complexion and those dark eyes, this family really  has one of a kind genes Jihoon thinks.

“I’m Kang Dong Won, father of these two right here. It was nice finally meeting you.”

_Finally? He’s expecting me?_

“Minhyun hyung, you can take Jihoon away now. I think his help is needed elsewhere.” Daniel jumped in.

“Why? I thought you wanted to introduce him to me when you brought him to the company that day?”

_Introduce me to his father?_

Jihoon can see Daniel is clenching both his teeth and his fist while looking at his father.

“You know I gotta give it to you Daniel. You’re really my son, you think so…special.” The man said and sipped his wine.

“You brought your new butler so I can see him and make me feel guilty about the last one?”

“Father, that’s enough.” It was Dongho this time.

“You don’t have a say in this. This is family matters and you…”

He looks at Minhyun before he continues.

“…you disgust me.”

Jihoon can feel the tension around the room. He can see Daniel’s hands shaking and getting red from too much squeezing. Jihoon wanted to run to him and tell him it’s okay. They’re going to be okay.

“Ah! I should’ve just come in that day and gave you a lesson about that foul attitude of yours. When are you growing up, really?” The man turns his head back to Daniel.

“I’m assuming you’ve known of this, Mr. Park.?”

He didn’t. That was one thing that was still missing. The intentions of Daniel’s actions that day all came to light after his father’s words. _But that was before right? They’re okay now._ Jihoon speaks on his mind.

“I didn’t, sir.” Jihoon glanced at Daniel who was looking at him, worried. He couldn’t understand what he’s saying with those looks. He wanted to understand.

“You didn’t? Hahaha! Daniel you really take after me. I didn’t know you were this cruel?”

_What?_

“You planned all of this without telling him? Did you plan to use him to get back at me and get over that Japanese boy without his knowledge?”

 _Use me?_ Jihoon felt like a knife stabbed him from the back.

“Jihoon, that’s not true! Don’t listen to him.” Daniel finally spoke.

“Father, I told you that’s enough.” It was Dongho.

“Why? I’m just saying what Daniel’s plans are.” The old man slumped back and continues to sip his wine.

“I’m really sorry about my son, Mr. Park. I should give him a lesson later on.” Kang Dong Won continued sarcastically.

_I’m dreaming right? This is all a dream. I slept at the café and I will wake up, soon. This is all a dream._

Jihoon couldn’t move from his spot. His knees going weak but it’s as if there are nails hammered inhis joints that prevents him from breaking down.

_Used me to take revenge? Used me to get over Kenta?_

He looked at Daniel and he saw the older shaking his head. Tears starting to pool in his eyes.

_Is this why you wanted to get close to me? Said that you like me so you can lure me in to following your plans? I gave you myself, I trusted your words. I should’ve known better than believing you, Kang Daniel._

Then he felt something cold and wet on his chest going down his body. When he looked at what it was, it was a yellow fluid.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I was careless.” It was Seongwu.

“What are you doing, Mr. Ong?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll just take him out to clean and change.”

Seongwu held his back and pushed him slightly to guide him out of the room.

“Jihoon, let’s go.”

They arrived in his quarters and Jihoon is still out of it. He wants to cry but nothing is coming out.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry. I had to do that to get you out of the room. I’m calling Minhyun, give me a second.”

 

 

 

 

Seongwu paces back and forth as he waits for Minhyun. After a few minutes, the door opened with a bang.

“Jihoon! Are you okay?” It was Minhyun.

“I already had him change into his clean clothes. Where’s Daniel?” There was panic in Seongwu’s voice.

“They’re still in the dining area. It’s a mess, Seongwu.”

He goes down in front if Jihoon who was still sitting lifelessly on his bed.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I know I warned you but I didn’t know it would become like this. I should’ve just stop Daniel when he tried to get closer to you.”

“H-hyung, d-did you k-know?” Jihoon was stuttering.

“I didn’t, Jihoon. I knew he was up to something the day he brought you the company but I didn’t know it was all about that.”

Just then another thud came from the door as it was opened with a strong force. It was Daniel with Kang Dongho at the back trying to calm him down.

“Where’s Jihoon? Jihoon!”

He shoved Minhyun and immediately knelt down in front of Jihoon.

“Jihoon, it’s not true! What father said, everything that he said wasn’t true! Jihoon-ah, listen to me please!”

It hurts him seeing Daniel in front of him kneeling and begging. Is this even true, too? He thinks.

“You could’ve told me everything, _Mr. Kang._ I could’ve just gone with your plan together...” Jihoon almost choke with his words but he tried hard to keep his snobs inside.

“…but you chose to just use me and take advantage of my feelings. It hurts a lot right now hyung. I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

“Jihoon no, please! I didn’t use you. Everything I said was true. Everything I did was for you. Jihoon, please.”

Daniel reached for Jihoon’s hands, pleading. The younger looks down at their hold and smiled with tears now falling down his cheeks.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore hyung. I don’t think I can’t believe anything you will say right now.”

“Jihoon please…I’ll do everything.”

“Then please get out. I want to be alone, please.”

“No, I won’t leave you. I’m staying.”

“Daniel, please give Jihoon some time. He’s hurting.” Minhyun said.

“Come on, Daniel. Jihoon needs time to think.” It was Dongho, trying to pull Daniel up.

“Hyung, no! Please. Let me talk to him more!”

Daniel was strong, but Dongho is stronger and with Seongwu’s help they got Daniel out of the room.

“Jihoon-ah I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault hyung, I’m just stupid to believe everything.”

“Don’t say that.”

Jihoon just smiled and wiped his tears. Shook his head as he makes a decision in his head.

“Hyung can I ask you to do something for me?

“Yes, Jihoon. Anything.”

“Can you call this number?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jaehwan was kind enough to drive Jihoon out even at the late hours of the night.

“Thank you so much for driving me, Jaehwan hyung.”

“It’s nothing, Jihoon-ah. But are you really leaving?”

“I guess? Nobody likes me in that house anyways.”

“Are you trying to be funny?”

“I wish I was.”

“Everyone back there likes you. I like you and so does Daniel.”

_Daniel likes me? Huh._

“You don’t believe me, do you? I don’t know what happens inside the mansion but let me tell you this, Jihoon; When Kenta left, Daniel almost didn’t come home after meetings at the company. He’d always ask me to drive somewhere, and get drunk. We’ll go home late and I’ll have the guys carry him to his room wasted…”

Jihoon met Jaehwan’s eyes through the rear mirror.

“…but when you came, he always asked me to drive straight home. If that doesn’t tell me he wants to see you, I don’t know what is. You know he never drives the car but that time he took you out, it was something that I saw for the first time.”

Jihoon wanted to believe Jaehwan right now but he can’t feel anything. His mind is blank and his heart feels numb.

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the place Jihoon had asked him to. Jaehwan helped him take out his luggage from the trunk. He wanted to pack everything but could only manage this much.

“Thank you so much again, hyung.”

“No problem. And Jihoon, if you decided to come back call me and I’ll pick you up.”

Jihoon smiled and thinks that was very kind of Kim Jaehwan. He suddenly regrets how less he had gotten to know the driver.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon sighed and finally knocked on the door. A few seconds and the door flew open.

“Jihoon hyung!”

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“You came! I’ll help you with your bags.”

Jinyoung took some of Jihoon’s luggage and let themselves in the house.

Jihoon scanned his surroundings. It’s still the same, the same place he worked for before he even knew Kang Daniel. It was once his comfort zone and he guessed it will be. He’s in pain and the only place he can find solace is this: In Jinyoung’s.

“Welcome back, hyung.”

_Yes, welcome back…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trivia: The last scene with Jinyoung was actually one of the endings I decided for this story. I thought it's an evil thing to do so I cancelled that one for an ending.
> 
> Also, I would like to give credit to @ricecakeu-nim for the idea of Kang Dongwon being their father. I initially have a different Kang in mind but I thought Kang DongWon suits better. 
> 
> [Another trivia; It was Kang Hodong at first but I thought it's gonna be funny and will ruin the angst so that's that. LOL]
> 
> Anyways, I always say please love nielwink but please love every members of Wanna One too! Equally! Don't leave a member out because it won't be Wanna One without the other, they all deserve it.
> 
> Chuchuuuuuu~~ See you~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We tried, we kept trying but I guess we weren’t just meant to be. If the whole universe wants us apart how can two young men even survive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary is so evil! HAHAHAHA
> 
> OMG I'm really sorry for the long wait this is a difficult chapter to write because of distractions here and there. :'(

Seeing himself on the same mirror that he used a long time ago makes him think everything was just a dream. He just woke up from a nightmare and the house of Kang did not exist.

He patted even the smallest wrinkles of his uniform and steps outside of his room.

After helping in the kitchen for Jinyoung and his mom's breakfast, Jihoon proceeded in the dining area to which the mother and son are waiting.

“It's really nice having you back here, Jihoon.”

“Good morning, madam.” Jihoon bowed.

“Hyung, join us!”

It's this again, Jihoon thinks. They would invite Jihoon during meals and he would politely reject and that's that but this time...

“Yes, Jihoon. Join us it feels really empty with just the two of us eating.”

“But, madam...”

“Please, hyung?” The younger said pouting.

“You know what...” Mrs. Bae stood up and walked towards Jihoon.

He held Jihoon's hand and led him to an empty seat beside Jinyoung.

“...sit here. Let's eat together. Okay, Jihoon?”

“Y-yes, madam.”

Jinyoung smiled beside him and hands him a plate.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was alone in the house – well the maids are with him, but they’re busy with chores – when Jinyoung and his mom went out. Jihoon insisted to go with them but Mrs. Bae just told him to rest.

_Who tells their butler to rest?_

He was sitting down in his room, wondering a lot of things. _How is everyone back at the mansion? How is Minhyun hyung doing? Who brings Daniel's breakfast now? Is he even eating breakfast?_

 _How is Daniel?_ Jihoon thinks.

As he drowned himself with those thoughts, the doorbell rang. He immediately stood up and rushed to open the gates.

_They must be back already._

“I'll get it.” He said to one of the maids who was also making her way outside.

He opens the house gates and almost regrets doing it.

“Daniel hyung?!”

“Jihoon...”

Jihoon knows Daniel will find him. Who would even dare run away from the people who basically owns everything in Korea? Plus, Jaehwan might’ve told him. But Jihoon plans to avoid him as much as he can until he's ready to tell himself he's ready.

“Can we talk?”

“I can't. I'm working.” He's ready to go back inside when Daniel took hold of his arm.

“Jihoon, please listen to me.”

“Why would I? I'm not working for you anymore.”

Daniel pulled his arm making their body crashed at each other. The older quickly wraps his arms, hugging Jihoon from behind and rests his head on the younger's shoulder.

“Jihoonie, please...please don't go.”

Jihoon's heart skipped a bit at the endearment but he's reluctant to keep his resolution.

“Let me go, Daniel.”

He says but half of him wants them to stay like this. He missed this; Daniel’s warmth around him, all of him. Seeing the other like this, Jihoon thinks back to the day Daniel was looking at him, eyes full of nothing but his own reflection.

He almost wanted to give in and forgive Daniel, forget everything and pretend nothing happened. Then he felt something stings in his chest.

_What if that time everything was a lie as well? What if what I saw in his eyes was something I only wanted to see?_

He has a lot of ‘what ifs’ and he's scared to go through the same feeling again. At least not now...

“I’ll wait, Jihoon-ah. I’ll wait until you’re ready to hear me out. If I have to come here everyday, I’ll do it. Because I love you, I really do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was back in his room after Daniel left. He felt something cold touched his cheek and realized he was already crying. Just then, his phone lights up and saw Jinyoung’s name on it, calling.

He wiped his tears and reached for his phone.

“Jinyoung.”

_“Hyung, we’re almost home. Do you need something before we head out?”_

“N-no. I’m okay.”

_“You sure you don’t need anything? Japan’s three days away, hyung.”_

_Right, the trip to Japan._ He thinks.

“No Jinyoung, I don’t think I need anything.”

_“Okay then. See you later!”_

The line cut and he stared at the screen for a while.

_Japan. Kenta is in Japan. Will I meet him there?_

He then thought of something and dialled a number.

_“Jihoon?!”_

“Minhyun hyung.”

_“How are you? Are you doing okay? I heard Daniel came to your place today?”_

“He did.”

_“Did you two talk?”_

“No, hyung…”

 _I can’t. Not yet. It still hurts._ He wanted to say the older.

“…but can I ask you to do something for me, hyung? I know I’ve done nothing but ask for your help but I promise I’ll repay you later. Anything you want.”

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to do that, though it kinda sounds tempting. How about pig feet?”

Jihoon chuckled at Minhyun’s joke. Hey may have lost his first love but he found the greatest brother he could have.

“What is it by the way?”

 

 

 

 

 

The day of their trip came and Daniel didn’t really come back, partly because Jihoon told Minhyun about the trip and asked him to tell Daniel not to come anymore.

He recalls his conversation with Minhyun…

 

* * *

 

 

“Japan? Jihoon isn’t this too sudden?”

“Jinyoung and his mom insisted that I come. They already have the ticket for me and I can’t refuse that, hyung.”

“But are you gonna be okay in Japan? I know you want to avoid Daniel but Japan, Jihoon? Is this necessary?”

“Hyung, we’ll only stay in Japan for five days what are you talking about?”

“Oh…”

Jihoon laughed at Minhyun’s reaction.

“Okay, let me know when you’re back in Korea hmm? I still want my pig feet.”

“Eeyyy~ I never expected you’d to take advantage of my kindness when I offered it. You have more money than me, hyung.” Jihoon whined.

“Hahaha! But Jihoon…

“Hmm?”

“I really wish you can meet him there.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Bae booked two hotel rooms for them. One is for her alone and the other is for Jinyoung and Jihoon.

“Aah! I’m too lazy to unpack!” Jinyoung said launching his body to his bed.

“Do you want me help you?”

“No. I’ll do them later. Hyung, let’s go out!”

“Jinyoung, we just got here. We can at least take a rest or help your mom unpack.”

“Ah hyuuung~”

Jihoon always finds Jinyoung’s whining cute.

“You can go. I’ll help your mom unpack first then we can go together the next time. We’re here for almost a week anyway, Jinyoung.”

“Fine. You’re no fun.”

Jinyoung went out by himself. He knows Jinyoung studied Japanese so he can do very well on his own. Right now, Jihoon needs to do something.

He took out his phone and sends a message.

_Now we wait for a response._

 

They already spend three days touring places in Japan but Jihoon hasn’t got any reply yet ever since he sent that message. He only has two days left and he thinks he’s losing his time.

“Good night, Mrs. Bae. Jinyoung is already sleeping. He must’ve been so tired today.”

“That’s good. If you want to go somewhere, you can go. You don’t have to get my permission, okay?”

“Yes, Mrs. Bae.”

“You have a good night, Jihoon.”

Jihoon bowed and Jinyoung’s mom closed her door. He was on his way to his room but decided to take a stroll outside of the hotel. Then his phone beeped…

> _Hi! I’m sorry I’m not using this phone very often but I’ll be happy to meet you. I’ll send you the time and the location. See you! – Kenta_

Jihoon didn’t really know why he wanted to meet Kenta but if he’s the reason why he and Daniel is hurting, he thinks it would be best to give himself the peace of mind he deserves.

Jihoon looks at the sky in Japan and suddenly, he’s thankful that he’s here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon woke up before Jinyoung the next day. The kid has his legs sprawled in his sleep and Jihoon finds it funny – and uncomfortable, too – so he pulled one if his own pillow and placed it under one of Jinyoung’s leg and covered him with a blanket.

Kenta texted that they meet in the morning. What he got from Minhyun was right; Kenta works at night so understood why the guy would want to meet at this time.

Luckily, Kenta sent directions on how to get to the café they’re supposed to meet so Jihoon reached the place with no problems. He knew Japanese so he was able to order his coffee and sat down in an empty table.

_How do I find him by the way?_

Jihoon never knew what Kenta looked like. He should’ve asked for a photo from Hwang Minhyun but it was already too late to do that.

But right now, Jihoon is sure that the boy is not in the vicinity at the moment because all the people in the café looked like they’re in their late 20s or early 30s. He’s sure Kenta should be around his age.

A few minutes more, a man approached his table.

“H-hi, Park Jihoon-ssi?” The boy said in Korean.

Jihoon stood up and immediately responds to the greeting then he noticed the man wasn’t alone. A tall guy was beside him.

“Cool! I thought you’re the only one who looks Korean here. I’m Kenta. Nice to meet you!” Kenta smiled.

He remembers Daniel’s description of Kenta’s snarky smile. It was cute.

They sat down together with the guy.

“Oh this is Longguo.” Then he turned to the guy whose name was Longguo, to translate. The guy understood and bowed slightly for a greeting.

“Oh it’s okay. I can understand and speak Japanese.” Jihoon said in Japanese.

“Really? Phew! That’s a relief! It’s been a long time since I used Korean and I might be rusty with it now.”

Kenta has a bright personality. Jihoon already feels comfortable around him even if they just meet a few minutes ago. They are now all speaking in Japanese.

“I’ll order us some coffee.” Longguo said and stood up.

“So…uhmmm how do I start this?” Kenta said fidgeting.

“Oh uhmmm…I got your details from Minhyun hyung. I’m sorry if it’s a bit sudden.”

“Oh no, no! It’s okay. Any friend of Minhyun hyung is a friend of mine too. How’s he?”

“He’s doing great as always.”

“Yeah, _as always._ ” Kenta repeated.

Jihoon somehow wants the name of Daniel to naturally come out from their conversation but he doesn’t know how.

 “Are you working there, too?”

“Y-yes. As…a butler.”

Kenta’s eyes widen at Jihoon’s last words.

“A butler. So you’ve probably heard of me?”

“Y-yes.” Jihoon suddenly felt nervous.

“By any chance, are you…Daniel’s butler?” Kenta switched into Korean.

“Y-yes.”

“Am I right to guess that you came here about that as well?”

“Y-yes.” Jihoon lowered his head in shame.

Just then Longguo came back with their drinks in hand.

“Hey why are you suddenly nervous?” They’re still talking in Korean.

“I…I just think it’s a sensitive topic for you. I-I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“Well it kind of is but you came all the way from Korea for it, it’s okay. But we’ll only talk in Korean. Longguo here doesn’t want me to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“How’s hyung?”

“He’s fine, I think?”

_Of course he’s not._

“Mmm that’s good. So what do you want to know then?”

Jihoon clenched his fists under the table and gathers courage. This will determine if Jihoon still has space in Daniel’s heart back in Korea. Here goes, he thinks.

“He…he looked like he’s still thinking about you.”

“Huh, Daniel hyung? Really?” Then Kenta looks down on his coffee.

“That’s bad news then.”

_Bad news?_

“Why?”

“Because I moved on from all of it. I have to…”

Jihoon was beyond shocked at the boy’s words. When he first heard about their story, he thinks it’s the most heart breaking one. It also looked like one of those tragic drama series on TV but Kenta here says he’s moved on and only Daniel is being stuck in the past. Their past.

“…we’re just butlers, Jihoon-ssi. We’re not meant for them, not even in the tiniest chance…”

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Kenta is right; heirs are meant to be wed to the children of other wealthy families. Why is he even doing this in the first place? He thinks.

“When I and my family got deported back in Japan, I stayed in the airport for 3 days thinking he would magically appear in front of me and we’ll be together again, forever.”

Jihoon saw a bitter smile on Kenta’s lips.

“Then it became weeks, months and then I lost track. I got tired. I thought maybe I’m just the only one waiting.”

“But he tried! His father…his father threatened to do more damage on you and your family if he tries to follow you.”

“I knew he would but that’s the thing, Jihoon-ssi. We tried, we kept trying but I guess we weren’t just meant to be. If the whole universe wants us apart how can two young men even survive?”

Jihoon can only lower his head, feeling sorry for what happened. Even he, himself doesn’t know what he’ll do if he was there.

“H-how about cell phones? Any types of contact?”

“Did you think we didn’t try? I got a hold of him as soon as I stepped in Japan but the next time I called, I can’t reach him. I kept the number you reached me into hoping Daniel would reach me there.”

 _“I’m not using this phone very often”_ was in Kenta’s text last night.

“I was broken for a long time, but I don’t blame Daniel hyung for it but I had it rough. I thought I’d never get over him but this guy right here…”

“Oh.”

_Kenta is with Longguo right now._

“He helped me get through it and we kind of felt something together along the way. I sound so bad right now, don’t I?”

“N-no! Why would you think that?”

“Don’t I look like I left Kang Daniel on his suffering alone why I was here having my own story moving forward?”

If Jihoon wants to be honest, it really looks like that but what can Kenta do anyway? He’s here stuck in Japan with no contact of Daniel to let him know what is happening with him right now. Jihoon couldn’t respond to Kenta’s question.

“Haha! It’s okay, Jihoon-ssi I can already tell from your epression. I kind of feel bad too but with you being here, I think it’s my chance to give Daniel hyung his freedom, am I right?”

“Y-yes.”

“You care about him, don’t you? If you came here to see me all the way from that country, I don’t think you’re just his butler.”

“M-me?!”

He only planned to talk to Kenta about Daniel but his relationship with him should be out of the topic and he was caught off guard with the question.

“It’s okay. You can tell me. I told you I moved on. Do I look like that person who’d strangle someone just because they’re dating my ex? Hmmm I might though.” Kenta joked.

“W-what?”

“I’m kidding although I can see how you two would look like together and I think it’s a better picture than we had.”

“I-it’s not like that…”

“Why? Is he not treating you well? That bastard?”

“N-no it’s not that. He just have a unique way of showing it I guess…”

“What about his father?”

Jihoon was silent for a moment. Then Kenta’s hands found his.

“Hey Jihoon-ssi. It’s gonna be hard and I know I told you that we’re just butlers but love makes magic. What happened between me and Daniel hyung is so great and I would never regret everything with him. I’m always going to be thankful to him because if ‘we’ didn’t happen, I would have never met Longgou.”

Right then, Jihoon can see happiness in Kenta’s eyes when he looked at Longguo. They really look good together and somehow Jihoon is relieved that at least Kenta found contentment after Daniel.

“Hey, Jihoon-ssi.  When you come back to Korea, please thank Daniel hyung for me. Tell him how am I and tell him…to move on.” Kenta smiled at him.

“Oh and tell him I will send people in his house if he doesn’t treat you well, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon went back to their hotel later that day. Kenta recommended some place worth visiting in Japan so he decided to drop by some of them. He realized it was getting dark and Jinyoung might be looking for him. Strangely, the younger did not even text him.

When he opens the door to their room. Jinyoung was lying down on the bed with his cell phone in his face.

“Hyung where have you been?”

“Oh I met with someone.”

“Someone? You knew someone in Japan?”

“Uhh yeah. An old friend.”

“Was it a guy?” Jinyoung stood up from his bed.

“Jinyoung what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I’m just asking.”

Jihoon frowns and narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung trying to read his expression.

“What? Stop looking at me with that expression!” Jiinyoung goes to Jihoon and squeezed his face with two hands.

“Aiyoo~ cute hyung!”

“Ow! What are you doing?” Jihoon’s words are muffled with Jinyoung’s hand squeezing both his cheeks.

Then he saw Jinyoung’s face hardens with a serious look. Suddenly, Jihoon felt the rise of temperature inside the room. The younger inches forward only looking at his pouted lips.

Then they touch. Jinyoung’s lips on his. Jihoon’s eyes widen at the action. As a reaction, he pushed the younger by the shoulders detaching both of them.

“Hyung. I…I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…” Jinyoung stutters in panic.

“Hey. Hey, Jinyoung it’s okay…” Jihoon starts to calm the younger.

“…let’s just pretend it didn’t happen. It’s okay.” He continued.

“No!”

Jihoon was shocked at the sudden rise of Jinyoung’s voice.

“I won’t pretend it didn’t happen, hyung!”

“Jinyoung-ah…”

“Hyung, I like you! I know that you feel it too. I’m not gonna have you disregard my feelings anymore!”

“Jinyoung-ah, I like you too but…” He then recalls a familiar scene with Minhyun. He knows exactly how it feels, what Jinyoung will feel if he says the words.

“Then go out with me! If you like me, then go out me Jihoon hyung!”

But leading him on will only hurt him more in the future. Jinyoung deserves more than that.

_He deserves someone better._

“Jinyoung, no it’s…I like you but it’s not the same as how you feel about me. I’m sorry, I really am.”

He saw tears in Jinyoung’s eyes.

_No, please don’t cry._

“You’re a good person, Jinyoung. A really great one and you deserve someone better. Someone who will return the same feeling as yours.” Jihoon tried to hold the younger by the arm only to be swatted by Jinyoung’s hands.

Jinyoung jumped onto his bed and covered himself with the blanket.

 

 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m really sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH!!! NOOOOO~~~ I swear I need to make it up for WinkDeep. They're my ancestral ship --Lol what is that even? Before nielwink I was a blind WinkDeep stan. I will make it up to them on my future works, I promise.
> 
> So this is the closure that the characters need and you know what that means... we are almost at the ending. LOL
> 
> Will Jihoon go back? Or will he accept the written fate of a butler? heol~
> 
> Anyways thank you for everyone who's staying with me. I know I'm annoying but if you're reading up until this chapter, it means a lot to me. I wuv you~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated to admit that everything that Woojin said hits him right in the spot where it hurt. He is nowhere near happy right now. He misses even just the mere presence of Kang Daniel. Jihoon believes he’s not ready to meet Daniel again but after meeting Kenta in Japan and hearing everything from Woojin, he thinks what he believes doesn’t matter right now. He is ready and he doesn’t want to deny that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our #Light2ndWin yay!!!

Jinyoung hasn't talked to Jihoon ever since the scene at their hotel in Japan. On their last day in the country and even on their way back to Korea. Fortunately his mom didn't say anything about it. It's either she didn't notice or she knew but she decided to let two grown men talk it out amongst them.

 _Yeah talk it out but one is not even planning to do it._ Jihoon said in his mind.

He could understand what the younger feels and he did give him space but how much does Jinyoung wants and how long does he plan to do this? Jihoon is starting to get frustrated.

He decided to put an end to it and knocks on Jinyoung's door.

“Young master.”

No answer.

“Young master, I know you're in there. Can you open the door please?”

Still no answer.

“Jinyoung, I swear if you don't open this right now I'm getting my keys and you won't—”

The door suddenly opens and Jinyoung appears on the other side, still on his pyjamas.

“What?” The younger said with annoyance in his tone.

“You're still in your pyjamas? Do you know what time it is?”

“Why do you care?”

“I care because it's my job to take care of you. Keep on acting like a kid and this will be easy for both of us.” Jihoon says as he storms inside.

He started making Jinyoung's bed but the younger had followed behind to stop him.

“Stop that I'm going back to sleep, hyung.”

“Oh so now you’re calling me ‘hyung'?”

“What? Of course you're older. What are you talking about?”

“Call me ‘Mr.Park' or servant or whatever because you're clearly not treating me as your hyung right now, Bae Jinyoung...”

“...”

“...if you’re still not gonna talk me then just tell me to get lost, Jinyoung-ah. Do you think this is easy for me?”

“...”

“I'm sorry. I'm going to say sorry a million times if you want because I really don't know what else to do. I never wanted to hurt you.”

They’re now both standing in silence. Eyes on the floor, both waiting for the other to break the quietness of the room.

“Ice cream.”

Jihoon was startled at Jinyoung's words.

“Huh?”

“I want ice cream...and chicken and pizza. If you want me to get over you, you'll have to buy me a lot of food, hyung.”

Jihoon smiled because he's back; the cute and adorable Jinyoung that he always adore is back. The younger’s demands will have him broke for sure but if that's what it takes to see this kind of Jinyoung again, it's okay he can just work hard to earn them all back.

He ruffles Jinyoung's hair and said: “Aiyoo~ you're tall to be a baby, Jinyoungie.”

“Ah hurry and go! I will change into something so we can leave and buy my ice cream!” Jinyoung was pushing him out.

“Okay, okay! Geez is this how you treat your crush?”

“Ah stop~”

_Cute_

 

 

 

They went outside to buy well, Jinyoung his ice cream and other stuff he wanted.

“You know that I asked more than just an ice cream right, hyung?” Jinyoung said while choosing what flavor of ice cream he'll buy.

“Yes, yes. Just pick already.” Jihoon said, annoyed.

“Jihoon?” A new voice joined.

“Woojin?”

“Hi hyung!”

“And Daehwi, too?”

“Hyung, I want this.” Jinyoung goes back to him.

“Oh you’re with someone?” Woojin this time.

“Uhh yeah. He's actually my new employer.”

Jinyoung then bowed to greet the two which also bowed at the same time.

“Daehwi and I are on off today if you guys aren't busy maybe we can grab a coffee or something? I haven't seen Jihoon in a while if that's okay with you, sir?” Woojin said looking at Jinyoung for permission.

“Bae Jinyoung or just Jinyoung. And yeah Jihoon hyung is just treating me out. You can treat me coffee too right, hyung?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and goes back to Woojin.

“If young master agrees, why not?”

“Then let's go. Daehwi? Can you stop looking at Jinyoung like that? He might get uncomfortable.”

Then Jihoon realized Daehwi was being quiet all this time and was staring at Jinyoung. The latter could only return a confused look.

Jihoon smiled and thought maybe, just maybe Daehwi is the help he needs for his problem with Jinyoung.

“Uhmmm Lee Daehwi?” It was Jihoon trying to get the kid’s attention.

“Uh what? Sorry? Where are we?”

“We're still in the convenient store, dummy. What are you zoning out about? We're going to grab some coffee. You can stay if you find it comfy here.” Woojin said.

“Oh yeah sure. Sorry.” Daehwi said still looking at Jinyoung.

_Cute._

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the café and Jihoon ‘kind-heartedly’ suggested that the kids order their drinks while he and Woojin find a table. So they could get to know each other, he says.

“So are you really not coming back, Jihoon?” Woojin says while looking at Jinyoung at the counter.

Jihoon doesn’t have an answer for that yet. Is he ready? He's not sure either. Can he even come back? He doesn’t know either.

“I don't know what happened between you and Daniel hyung. I just tried to fit the pieces together but Jihoon...”

 _Fit the pieces together huh?_ Jihoon says in his mind.

“...Daniel hyung has been horrible ever since you left. I know it's hasn’t been that long but it's like that cold and harsh person is back in him. Just like that time Kenta left.”

Jihoon felt a prick in his chest hearing how Daniel has been suffering all this time.

“According to Minhyun hyung, he's never gone out of his study. His food always untouched and drinks every night.”

Jihoon could only lower his head. Unsure of what to say.

“He even says he calls his father when he's drunk and cries over the phone.”

 _Daniel hyung._ Jihoon wants to call his name.

“Working at that house for a long time, I think me and the others would say the same that we've already grown attach to him even though we don't spend as much time as you guys do and Jihoon...it really hurts me to see him like that.”

“Woojin, I'm...”

“I know it's not my business but now that I had the chance to talk to you, I won't wait until hyung is beyond fixing so please...talk to him.”

Hearing all of this from Woojin made his heart drop. All of this just because of him, because of what they had...

“But Woojin I'm just a butler...”

“And so is Minhyun hyung but look how happy Kang Dongho is with him. He's happy even though his father despises him.”

Then the picture of Hwang Minhyun and Kang Dongho flashed in his mind.

“You say you’re just a butler but even butlers deserve happiness and by the way I see you right now, you don't look very happy. So please do yourself and Daniel hyung a favor.”

He hated to admit that everything that Woojin said hits him right in the spot where it hurt. He is nowhere near happy right now. He misses even just the mere presence of Kang Daniel. Jihoon believes he’s not ready to meet Daniel again but after meeting Kenta in Japan and hearing everything from Woojin, he thinks what he believes doesn’t matter right now. He is ready and he doesn’t want to deny that anymore.

“I will need your help though, Woojin.”

“Anything I can do for you, Jihoon-ah.”

Then Daehwi and Jinyoung came with drinks on their hands.

“I can’t believe Jinyoung is my hyung. I mean look at his face! I thought he was even younger than me.” Daehwi said with a smile plastered in his face.

“Eyy~ don’t say that. I mean you’re younger but your face is so much better than mine.” It was Jinyoung.

 _Okay that was fast?_ Jihoon says in his mind.

“Hey Jinyoung, you can hang out with Daehwi today. I have something to take care of. Will that be okay?”

“Sure, hyung! Is Woojin-ssi coming with us too?”

“Just call me hyung please.” Woojin inserted.

“I’ll be borrowing him if Daehwi doesn’t mind?”

“Oh take him. He nags at me a lot anyways.”

“Yah Lee Daehwi, I should see you back in the mansion or else.”

“Or else what? You’re gonna make me?”

“You bet I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin had snuck Jihoon at the back of the house. It’s not like he’s entering it illegally but he wants this as quiet as possible without people knowing he’s back. He just wanted to talk to Daniel and he doesn’t want unnecessary welcomes here and there. He can say his greetings some other time but he wants this time to be just for Daniel.

“Thank you, Woojin-ah.”

“No. Thank _you,_ Jihoon-ah. Now in you go.” Woojin says and walks away from him.

Jihoon inhales deeply and exhales as he gathers his courage.

He knocks on the door once.

No answer.

He knocks the second time.

“Please tell me you’re in there, Daniel hyung.” He missed it, he missed calling his name.

Then the door immediately opens.

“Jihoon?! Is it really you?” Daniel said panting.

“Yes hyung it’s me oompf!”

Daniel crashes his body into the younger and hugs him tightly. Jihoon almost cried at the action because he longed for this, he yearns this warmth that only Daniel can give. He slides his arms around Daniel’s waist.

“I can’t believe it’s really you, Jihoon! I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They sat on the opposite couches on the center of Daniel’s study. The older says nothing and looks at Jihoon smiling, elbows on his knees. He can now see how the man has lost weight in just a few days and eye bags are visible under his eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that, hyung.” Jihoon says as he feels heat on his face.

“I really missed you, Jihoon-ah. Just let me look at you for a while. I really hope this isn’t just a dream.”

“I’m not a dream, hyung.”

“You are my dream.”

_W-what? Those cheesy lines again!_

“Stop that. I have something to say that’s why I’m here.”

Daniel’s expression falls.

“No, let me go first. Let me explain everything, Jihoon-ah.”

“No! Let me go first this is more important.”

“What’s more important than explaining myse—“

“I met Kenta…” Jihoon cuts Daniel.

“Jihoon, you what?”

“I was in Japan, hyung. And I met Kenta there.”

Daniel was struck and Jihoon takes this chance to continue.

“He’s doing great, hyung. He’s got a new job there and he really is cute…” Jihoon blushed.

“…and he wanted me to thank you for everything. He says he will cherish all of his memories with you and he’s…he’s moved on.”

“I know.”

“You knew?” Jihoon was shocked.

“Don’t you think I won’t have people watching him there? You think so low of me, Jihoon-ssi.”

Jihoon blinks at Daniel’s words. _Of course Daniel can do that, what an idiot Park Jihoon!_

“But I didn’t know he was thankful to me though so I guess thank you for sending his message to me? That really means a lot.”

“B-but you…your father…”

“That’s why I told you to listen to me, didn’t I?”

Jihoon was silent at the older’s words, mouth hanging open.

“I never thought I would mull over Kenta for a long time. I was even hurt when they told me he’s doing just fine in Japan. I thought he forgot about me that quickly but then you came, Jihoon-ah…”

“B-but what your father said about bringing me to the company.”

“I wanted to say sorry about that. That’s the only right thing father said out of his lies that night. But I only did that because I was so angry at him. I wanted to let people know that I have a new butler because he banished Kenta. I want to shame him in front of the board that time. But Jihoon believe me, it wasn’t meant to hurt you.”

“H-how about that night? You were drunk and you said you missed Kenta…”

“I said that? I told you my memory becomes hazy when I’m drunk but did you know why I drink that night? It’s because I was so confused. You’re everywhere, I can’t get your face out of my mind and I was so confused because all this time I thought I still love Kenta but maybe…just maybe I was just telling that to myself and kept denying my feelings towards you…”

In his mind, Jihoon feels so stupid right now. How could he even leave Daniel when all the things he has shown were his true feelings for him? He feels ashamed of himself.

“…and that night you asked me about him and I told you about our story was when I realized I had finally let go. I wanted to start something new with you.”

All the guilt starts creeping up Jihoon’s insides. How dare he hurt this boy in front of him who only wanted to show him how he loves him? How dare he dismiss him for days, weeks when everything Daniel was saying right now was the truth he ever wanted and what he should have heard in the first place?

Tears starting form in the corner of his eyes and his vision starts to blur.

“H-hey? Are you crying? Hey?” Daniel stood up to go to Jihoon’s side.

“Hey, why are you crying?”

Jihoon then goes in to hug Daniel, face snuck in the older’s chest and sobs finally coming out.

“Hyuung! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jihoon says aloud between his sobs.

“Hey why are you sorry? I should be the one saying that. Please stop crying, Jihoonie.”

“I should’ve just listened to you! I shouldn’t have believed your father! I’m sorry hyung!” Jihoon’s weeps louder.

Daniel pushed Jihoon out of his body to see the boy’s face.

“Hey, look at me. None of that matters anymore. What’s important is you’re here.”

“B-but hyung~” Jihoon whines, still crying.

“Sshhh. I’m not taking any more of your sorry okay?”

Then Jihoon goes to do what he wanted to do for a long time. He crashed his lips into Daniel’s, arms wrapped around his neck. Daniel returned the gesture and snakes his arms around Jihoon’s waist. They nibbled at each other’s lips when Jihoon opened up for Daniel’s entrance. Their tongues dance together inside their caverns. Jihoon thinks he couldn’t get enough of Daniel, he wants more but he moves back to gasp for air.

“Sorry hyung. I wanted to do that since earlier.”

Daniel chuckled and said: “Me too, actually.”

“Can we continue then?” Jihoon said smirking.

“You sly fox.” Daniel said.

Then their lips meet again, roughly this time. Hungry kisses and moans surround the room. Jihoon started feeling hot and begins to unbutton his shirt and when it’s all off of his body, he clings onto Daniel’s neck again and pulls him down. Daniel, now hovering over him, starts to go down to Jihoon’s jaw then to his neck.

“Hyung…” The younger moaned.

As if not listening, Daniel proceeds to Jihoon’s chest, nips at the younger’s nipples then to Jihoon’s stomach.

Jihoon can already feel a restricted pain in his pants when Daniel grabs it clothed.

“Hyung...wait...”

Jihoon caught Daniel's head and brought it up to his face for another kiss.

“Let me do it this time.” He whispered.

“Jihoon...”

He pushed Daniel so they could change position with now him on top. He went back to kissing the older again and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He did what Daniel did earlier; he licked and kissed every part of Daniel's torso as if every bit of him satisfies his hunger.

“Oh my god, Jihoon. Yes!”

Jihoon went down to unbuckle Daniel's belt and zipped down his pants exposing his boxers underneath with the shaping of his length.

Jihoon massaged the hard shaft beyond the fabric of his boxers and looks at Daniel. He was looking at him now reclined with elbows supporting him. Daniel's expression was so sexy in Jihoon's eyes and that made him more aroused. He tugged Daniel's underwear and his manhood sprang, head reddened with leak of clear liquid on top.

As if possessed, Jihoon licked his lips as if seeing a delicious meal in front of him. Daniel must've seen the younger's expression and exclaimed, “Shit Jihoon you look so hot.”

Jihoon wrapped his fingers around and started sucking the member that made Daniel’s head threw back. It must’ve felt good, Jihoon thinks. And this is what he wanted; he wanted remove all Daniel’s pain, ease him of the hurt he’s ever caused him.

Daniel’s hips jerked and his length hit Jihoon’s throat which almost choke him. The younger moved back in surprise.

“Jihoon! I’m sorry! Oh my god!” Daniel was in panic.

Jihoon chuckled and wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes using one finger.

“Hyung, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I want to, hyung. Please?”

Jihoon could see Daniel’s face turns red.

“You’re really driving me crazy, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon smiled and was about to go back on Daniel’s length when he was stopped by the older’s hands.

“Let’s do it together, Jihoon. Let’s feel good together, okay?”

“Y-yes, hyung.” Jihoons answered blushing.

Daniel unzips the younger’s pants and tugged them down to his knees.

“Kiss me, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon obeys and goes down to kiss Daniel still him being on top. Then he felt the older’s hands travel behind him going down. Daniel squeezed the cheeks of his bottom which made Jihoon moans. Then he felt a finger inserted in his hole.

“Mmm.” He could only manage because it felt too good.

Daniel’s digit goes in and out of his opening and Jihoon couldn’t resist the pleasure anymore and started grinding on top of Daniel, their members rubbing at each other.

“Jihoon…no wait…if you do that…”

“Hyung put it in please. I can’t take it anymore.” Jihoon vision is getting hazy.

“Sit down for a bit, hmm?”

Jihoon complied and he’s now sitting on top of Daniel. Legs beside the latter’s waist straddling him. Daniel looks down and grabs his own member to place it in Jihoon’s entrance.

“You ready?”

“Yes, hyung please.”

Daniel pushed Jihoon down until the head went in.

“Hyung...hnnnggg.”

“Just a little bit more Jihoon-ah...ahhhhh”

Then it went in, all of Daniel inside Jihoon. The younger's hand flew to the other's chest beneath him for support, panting.

“Jihoon-ah, come here.” Daniel spreads his arms inviting Jihoon for a hug in which the latter followed.

“I'm gonna move, okay?”

Jihoon nod his head on Daniel's chest. The latter then started to thrust while holding the younger on his waist. Moans escape their mouths as Daniel steadies his pace and hits Jihoon’s prostate. Jihoon lifts himself up to catch the other’s lips again. His member now rubbing on Daniel’s body, pleasure taking over.

“Aahhh hyung…”

“Jihoon-ah…”

“I’m close—“

Daniel closed the gap between their lips again as they both orgasm. Jihoon collapsed on Daniel’s body, both catching their breaths.

“I love you, Jihoon-ah.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

Then silence followed. Jihoon looked up to see why the older wasn’t saying anything. Then he saw a peaceful young man, sleeping. He remembers what Woojin has told him; Daniel hasn’t been sleeping properly for the past few days. He poked his nose with a finger and smiled.

“I am so lucky to have you, Kang Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'cute' in italics are actually me making a cameo inside my own fic. No just kidding but same. HAHAHA
> 
> DeepHwi wasn't originally in this fic but I can't let Jinyoung all on his own so there. I think I can end this on the next chapter and will add an epilogue.
> 
> Ever thankful for everyone who stayed and kept reading. This is another achievement for me, to finish another fanfic. I know this isn't one of the best works out there but I'm just happy that I made people happy with this. See you on the next chapter~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some people believe couples say ‘bread and butter’ to avoid bad luck of something coming in between them.”
> 
> “Don’t you think it’s kinda childish?”
> 
> “It is but I’d believe any superstition if it makes us stay together forever.”
> 
> Jihoon blushed at the words. His first reaction would be dismissing Daniel’s cheesy words again but he wants the same. He wants Daniel; everything about him. He wants to stay like this forever, stay with him forever.

Jihoon sits back on his bed after he finished packing. He looks around his room and thought it's real this time. He's leaving this room for good.

A knock on his door came.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, young master.”

“You can't call me that again because you don't work for me anymore, Jihoon hyung.”

“Right...”

“Does this scene look familiar? It's like Deja Vu. We talked like this the last time you left.”

“Don't make it sound so sad. It's better this time, right?”

“Yeah, I think it is. But we better come down your lift is already downstairs waiting.”

“Okay let's go.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon met Jinyoung's mom and Daniel outside their front door. Mrs. Bae smiled at him and Jihoon bowed at her in 90 degrees as if finally saying thank you for everything and thank you for accepting her back.

“You're really leaving this time, Jihoon?”

“Yes, madam. I'm really sorry for the short notice.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You've been always a great help in this house and you know you're always welcome here not just as a butler but as Jinyoung's friend too.”

 _What did I even do to deserve such great people around me?_ Jihoon thinks.

“Thank you for everything, madam.” Then he bowed again.

“But I'm afraid I cannot leave without getting you a new butler...” Then Jihoon goes to Daniel's side leaving Jinyoung and his mom confused.

Just then a little figure appeared behind them.

“Daehwi?” Jinyoung said.

“Yup it's me.” The little one said and bowed to the lady in front of him.

“Daehwi is not yet used to butler's work but he'll be a great help in place of Jihoon. He's a hard working boy.” Daniel chimes.

“Jinyoung looks like he knows him already so I don't think there will be a problem and he's cute too.” Jinyoung's mom said.

“He loves to tend the gardens, madam. I'm sure you'll get along so well.” It was Jihoon.

“He does? That's great.”

“Nice to meet you, madam. I'm Lee Daehwi.”

“Hyung?” It was now Jinyoung looking at Jihoon in which the older winks at return.

“We'll be taking our leave then. If you'll excuse us. It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Bae.” Daniel said.

“Pleasure is mine, Mr. Kang.”

Then Jihoon motions Daehwi to come inside with Jinyoung's mom to get settled but Jinyoung stayed.

“Hyung, can I hug you one last time?”

Jihoon said nothing and goes to attach himself to the younger.

“Thank you for everything, hyung.”

“Hey don't make it sound like we'll never meet again. You have my number and I will come visit to check on you and Daehwi, okay?” Jihoon patted Jinyoung's back.

If there's anyone who should be thankful it's him, Jihoon thinks. Jinyoung's family has been the greatest family he's ever served.

“Well then, I think I need to go inside and help Daehwi get settled.”

“Yeah I think you should.”

“See you, hyung.” Then he bowed at Daniel.

Jihoon then goes to Daniel and started walking towards the car.

“How did Woojin take any of this?”

“The usual, he acted cool about it but later he'll whine about Daehwi leaving him.”

They both chuckled and entered the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So Bae Jinyoung liked you huh?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I have my sources, Jihoon.”

“Can you stop doing that? That's creepy.”

“Do you expect me to stay still while my boyfriend is out there with someone who has a crush on him? No.”

Jaehwan let out chuckle, amused at the exchange of the new couple.

“That goes for you too, Kim Jaehwan. Don't think I don't know you secretly like Jihoon.”

“Ah seriously!” Jihoon lightly jabs at Daniel's shoulder.

“As you say, Mr. Kang.” Jaehwan said still chuckling.

 

 

 

 

When they arrived at the mansion, Kang Dongho and Minhyun were waiting at the front door.

“You. Stay in the car.” Daniel said in a serious tone.

Jihoon suddenly got nervous.

“W-what why?”

“You're gonna go and hug Minhyung hyung as soon as you step out won't you?”

_What?!_

“Pfft! Jihoon-ah I'm saying sorry on his behalf. You'll have to get used to that.” It's Kim Jaehwan.

“Hyung you're being ridiculous right now!”

“I'm just saying! He used to be your crush what if he suddenly takes you away from me?”

“Aahh!! My head hurts.”

Sometimes Jihoon wished he'd just go back to that cold arrogant Daniel that he used to be but right now he's dealing with a kid inside of a grown man's body.

He unlocks the door on his side and immediately makes it out of the car.

“Hey wai—”

“Minhyunie hyuuuuung~” Jihoon shouts as he runs towards the people waiting.

“Hey Jihoonie—wait.” The other greets.

Jihoon quickly runs behind Minhyun.

“Hide me from that monster.”

“Daniel what have you done this time?” It was Kang Dongho.

“I didn’t do anything. Jihoon can you come out from there? I knew you'd do that.”

“It's because you're being crazy! Hyung he doesn't want me near you because he thinks my crush for you will come back.” He told Minhyun.

“Sometimes I don't know why you’re my brother.” Dongho said, his palm on his face.

“Hyung! I'm just saying it can happen.”

“Only Jihoon can tell that but I doubt it, Daniel. Though I think I'll be happy if it happens.”

Daniel gasped at Minhyun's words.

“Ah! Stop teasing him hyung~ it will only get worse!”

“Alright, alright! Let's go inside and have Jihoon unpack.” Minhyun suggested.

“Daniel just...can you just behave?” It was Dongho.

Jihoon sticks out his tongue at Daniel and rushed inside pulling his luggage. He was smiling because of the beautiful picture of them altogether. Just playing and teasing together with nothing else to worry but each other. A really beautiful picture, Jihoon thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon reached his quarters and realized how he missed this room. He recalls everything that happened inside the four corners of this space.

Daniel follows behind and hugs Jihoon from the back, surprising the younger.

“Finally caught you!”

They both chuckled and then silence. Jihoon caressed Daniel's arms that are wrapped around him.

“What are you thinking?” Daniel said and placed his chin on Jihoon's shoulder.

“Nothing hyung. I just can't believe I'm back at this house, in this room.”

“Why? Don't you want it here?”

“It's not that. When I was away, I thought I'd never see you again.”

Daniel turns Jihoon body so that they’re now facing each other.

“Jihoon, I was so close to sending people and have them search for you all over Korea. There's no way I'd ever lose you again.”

“What about your father?”

“He's still my father no matter what and I still believe that he still sees as us his son. Him letting Dongho hyung and Minhyun hyung stay in the house gives me hope that there's still kindness left in him. But I won't let him touch you, Jihoon. Never.”

Then Jihoon felt Daniel's lips ghost on his neck and gave him electricity run over his spine.

“But you have to promise me one thing, Jihoonie.”

“Hmmm?”

“You will not listen to anything my father says to you. You will just listen to me, okay? That's what I've been telling you since day one. You're just a stubborn little one...”

“I'm sorry, hyung.”

“...but you're my stubborn little one.”

Then Daniel tightens his hug and snuggles his face in the crook of Jihoon's neck. The latter could feel butterflies in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

It was morning. One of Jihoon's favorite time of the day. It's when he feels something new is about to come. It's when he can see beautiful things of life: the rising of the sun, the flowers blooming and Daniel.

Most of the time, Jihoon can only see Daniel in the morning. He will go out for company meetings throughout the day and will come back during the night. The least he could do is bring Daniel's morning meal without fail.

“Here.” Jisung hands him the tray of Daniel's breakfast.

“I'm so jealous. I saw Jihoon first why does it have to be Daniel?” Seongwu said.

“Eyyy~ don't say that hyung. You're handsome you'll have girls and boys lining up for you. You just have to be out there.”

“But you're not in that line...” Seongwu pouts his lips.

“Yah Ong Seongwu, are you for real?! You know how Daniel will act if he hears you say that?”

“I'm just kidding, hyung. Jihoon is just so cute. Really my type.”

“Ah hyung~ stop!” Jihoon says blushing.

“Alright, alright I'll stop. But Jihoon when you got tired of Daniel, I'm here okay?”

“Ong Seongwu!”  
“Hyung!”

Jisung and Jihoon said at the same.

“Okay, fine.”

 

 

 

 

Ever since he and Daniel became official, Jihoon doesn’t knock on the older's room anymore. And luckily Daniel listened to him when he said to not sleep in his study anymore. He would either sleep in Jihoon's quarters or Jihoon would sleep in Daniel's room. On other days, they would just sleep in their respective rooms. Nobody complained or rather nobody dared to complain.

When Jihoon entered Daniel's room, the man was still sleeping, legs sprawled on his bed.

 _Well, that's the heir of Kang Group of Companies for you._ Jihoon says in his mind.

He placed the tray on the side table and proceeded to pull the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

He looks back at Daniel and saw no movement.

_When is he planning to wake up?_

“Hyung, wake up. It's morning.”

“Hmmm...”

“I brought your breakfast.”

“Five more minutes, baby.”

_What?_

“B-baby? Who are you calling baby?”

Daniel smiled, eyes still closed.

“You like it, don't you?”

Jihoon can feel the rush of heat travels his face.

“W-what are you t-talking about? I-I don't.”

“Jihoon. I know you so much that I can already see you blushing even with my eyes closed.”

“I'm not blushing! Just get up and eat your breakfast!”

Jihoon turned his heel, ready to run out of the room because of embarrassment. But Daniel quickly jumped out of his bed and caught the younger's hand.

“I ought to just put handcuffs on you. You always run away from me.”

“Then stop doing those kinds of things!”

“Don't wanna. I want to make you blush everytime. I love it when your face goes red because of me.” Daniel said pulling Jihoon down to the center table where the younger has placed his meal.

“Ah what do we have here?”

“Don't you dare skip this meal. And don't you dare make me eat all of this alone.”

“Can you chill...babe?”

“Will you stop that, really?”

Daniel just grinned and starts to dig in his food.

 

 

 

 

 

Like the usual, Daniel went out the afternoon. Jihoon suggested he come with but the other said he can't be seen by his father a lot. Jihoon doubts Mr. Kang isn't aware of his return to the mansion but it has been quiet since. Daniel said it's best not to anger his father because he doesn’t know what he'll do if he does. For now they’re okay and he trusts Daniel's words about protecting him.

Jihoon wandered in the gardens in his free time.

“It sure is different without Daehwi here.” He said when he spots Woojin.

“Don't even mention the name of that traitor.”

“I thought you’re okay with it?”

“I was? But he left me with...all this work!”

“Is that really why?”

“Of course! What are you talking about?”

“Woojin, Jinyoung's a really good guy. His family has been kind to me. I know Daehwi's in a good hands.”

“But he's not familiar with butler's work yet.”

 _And there it is. He's worried._ Jihoon thinks.

“Butler's work is not that any different. If Daehwi can tend the garden very well, I’m sure he'll do even better doing my work.”

Woojin lowered his head in response.

“Hey we can visit him if you want to. Anytime you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. I even told him that when I left that house. That's the least I could do to repay you.”

“Repay me for what?”

“For bringing me back to Daniel hyung?”

“Oh that? That's nothing. I just made you realize what you're losing. Not big of a deal.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Nahh but I'd want something to eat though?”

“Hey that's being too much!”

“Jihoon's treating? He owes me pig feet!” A familiar voice chimes in.

“Minhyun hyung.”

“Hey Woojin. Do you mind if I borrow Jihoon? I need to get my pig feet from him.”

“Oh please take him he's being cheesy right now I don't think I'd last a bit more but do I get some?”

“Sure!”

“I'm being robbed.”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun brought Jihoon to Dongho's office. He's never gone to this place before mainly because he doesn’t need to. All of Dongho's business and needs are taken care of Minhyun hyung.

It was smaller than Daniel's study but still huge for Jihoon's eyes. The owner of the room sits on his desk.

“Ah! Jihoon! Sit down please.” Dongho gestured to the empty couch.

“I shall leave you two then. You still owe me pig feet, kid.”

_Will he ever shut up about that?_

Jihoon looks confused. Why would Minhyun leave him with Dongho alone? Why does Dongho even want to meet him?

“How are you?”

“M-me? I'm fine si—”

Jihoon cuts himself when the man widens his eyes at him.

“I-I mean hyung.”

“I guess Daniel really likes cute things.”

“I'm not...”

“Don't be shy. You are cute. I think I told you that before but Jihoon...”

“Yes?”

“I'm really glad you came back for my brother. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

“N-no! You don't have to be, hyung. I didn't do it just for him. I did it for us.”

Dongho looked surprised at what Jihoon said and looks at Jihoon longer than he should have.

“Hyung?”

“Huh? Oh sorry. I'm in trouble.”

“T-trouble?”

“You just made me blush with what you said.”

“W-what?”

“I can see that you really love my brother and I think I know why he loves you too. I'm gonna get in trouble if he hears this...”

Jihoon is confused of what Dongho is saying right now.

“...But Jihoon. I’m sure father already knows about you and he will do anything to get rid of you and force everything he wants on Daniel but promise me that you will be strong. You will be strong for him and for the both of you. No matter what, don’t leave his side…”

And Jihoon remembers his talk with Minhyun: Minhyun was ready to leave Dongho so he could have his life back but Kang Dongho hurt himself just so he could protect Minhyun from his father.

“…it will break him and even I don’t know what he’ll do if you leave him. I don’t even want to think about it. He’s my brother and I know what he’s capable of so please, Jihoon. Promise me?”

If Daniel will do anything for him, how could he even say no?

“I promise hyung.”

“Thank you, Jihoon. It will take time for me to get used to having a new brother but can I have a hug right now?”

Jihoon stood up and went to Dongho’s side and initiated the gesture.

“Take care of Daniel for me, hmm?”

“I will hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel was back later that night and went straight to Jihoon’s quarters, lay on the bed.

“Tired?” Jihoon asked.

“Not really but I missed you.”

Jihoon went down and took Daniel’s shoes.

“Dinner?”

“I don’t feel hungry. I want you.” Daniel then pulled Jihoon up making their body crashed into each other.

“Not now, hyung.”

“I just wanted to cuddle. What were you thinking, Jihoon?”

“W-what? N-nothing.”

“You’re naughty but let’s just stay like this. I don’t want to do it either.”

And they did. They stayed on the bed, bodies attached to each other and sharing their warmth to themselves. Daniel’s hands caressing Jihoon’s back and Jihoon snuggling his face to the older’s body.

“Bread and butter.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know what they say when couples say ‘bread and butter’, Jihoon?”

“What?”

“Some people believe couples say ‘bread and butter’ to avoid bad luck of something coming in between them.”

“Don’t you think it’s kinda childish?”

“It is but I’d believe any superstition if it can makes us stay together forever even with the slimmest chance, I'd take it.”

Jihoon blushed at the words. His first reaction would be dismissing Daniel’s cheesy words again but he wants the same. He wants Daniel; everything about him. He wants to stay like this forever, stay with him forever.

"And I thought of that because you always bring my breakfast every morning. I always loved that: the first and last person I see in a day is you. I'd never have anyone else for that, Jihoon."

And Jihoon believes him. He loves it, too.

"You'll stay right, Jihoon?"

"Of course, hyung. I'll never leave you. This is where I belong."

"That's a relief then. I'm happy with you anywhere." Daniel kissed his forehead.

It's almost like a fairy tale, Jihoon thinks. He was just a butler when he first came here -- well, he still is but he's the butler that Daniel loves right now and Jihoon could not even wished for more.

He realized he hasn’t said anything back to him when Daniel asked:

“Sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep.”

“I love you, Jihoon.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

 

 

 

“Bread and butter.”

 

-END-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fact: This actually had a different prompt. The original one was Jihoon being a spoiled brat heir and Daniel the tsundere butler. Where Jihoon is starting to get annoyed at Daniel because he's the only one who won't follow Jihoon's orders then feelings developed. LOL (I still think of doing this but who knows.)
> 
> btw the bread and butter superstition exists (I tweaked tho) if you google them. It's kinda amazing. :D
> 
> Yooooo~ I know that wasn't the best ending but I ran out of ideas on how to end this, I tried smut but I find it cliche. TBH 
> 
> Again, thank you for everyone who got up until this chapter.
> 
> See you on my next work~


End file.
